Los eternos enamorados
by Maria T
Summary: Nodoka se lleva a Ranma y a su marido para que vivan con ella. ¿Qué pasará con la relación entre Ranma y Akane
1. Cap 1

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Nota del autor

Trate de que esta historia no se salira de la realidad del animé de Ranma 1/2. Ranma era un joven de 16 años que el único entrenamiento se basaba en artes marciales. Su padre nunca enseñó a Ranma a exteriorizar sus sentimiento y siempre le decía que éstos lo hacían vulnerable. Así que Ranma tenía muchos problemas con sus prometidas y muy especialmente con Akane, porque aunque no lo crean él se había enamorado de ella; pronto él se daría cuenta que su único punto dévil era su prometida Akane. Recuerden que Ranma fue alejado de su madre desde que era bebé y es por eso que no maneja muy bien sus sentimiento y le cuesta mucho hacerlo saber a la mujer que ama. Aunque más adelante encuentra el valor para expresearselo.

Espero que le guste mi historia pues la hice con mucho cariño para ustedes lectores de fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Maite-Chan

letras en italico pensamientos

**Los Eternos enamorados**

CAPÍTULO 1

Sentimientos de enojo

En algún lugar de Nerima…

Era domingo en la mañana, el sol era cálido y muchas parejas de enamorados aprovechaban para salir a dar un paseo por el parque.

La familia Tendo estaban en el comedor como siempre compartiendo el desayuno. Estaba toda la familia menos Genma y Ranma. Ellos hacía una semana que se habían ido con Nodoka. Genma y Nodoka había decidido aputar a Ranma en una escuela especializada estilo de combate libre. (Kendo)

Akane comía muy callada, pensativa… _Hace una semana que se fue y ya lo estraño mucho. La última vez que lo ví estuve peleadome con él a causa de que no quería comer lo que cociné. Ranma es un ingrato y un BAKA…, tanto me esfuerzo por cocinale para él, y el muy idiota siempre rechaza mi comida. No sé porque se puso así sólo me equivoque en un ingrediente en vez de vino le puse menta ¿cuál es la diferencia? Él me dijo muy enojado: _

……………………Flash back……………

_"¿INTENTAS ENVENENARME, guacala no comeré tu comida por nada del mundo…"_

……………………Fin del flash back……………

La mirada de Akane permanecíá vacía sin aquel brillo especial… sin expresión… Ella sabía que faltaba algo, más bien alguien, Se sentía sola… vacía… _Cuando él estaba aquí no había ni un día que me aburriera. A decir verdad, ella amaba a Ranma de la manera que era él. Y por su mente pasaba todas las locuras, las prometidas y enemigas-amigas que ella había adquirido a causa de él. Ranma era muy especial… si que lo era. Y apesar de su maldición lo amaba más que su vida._

Kasumi nota que Akane está muy callada y en su cara denotaba cierta tristeza. Entonces decidió decir algo. Akane mientra estaba en sus pensamiento oyó una voz que le llamaba…

-¡AKANE! me ayudas a recoger todo esto y llevarlo a la cocina decia Kasumi con una sonrisa en los labios. Akane dió un brinco y cayó hacia atrás, el golpe que se dió en la cabeza la hizo volver a la realidad. En ese momento se dió cuenta de que no había comentado nada en la mesa. Suspiró…¡Ah-Sí Kasumi sama te ayudaré en la cocina. Y en seguida pensó,_ esto mantrendrá mi mente ocupada por un tiempo así no pensaré más en él. _Nabiki miró de reojo se levantó y dijo-estaré en el cuarto por si me necesitan y se retiró. pero pensó…_ me gustaría averiguar lo que le pasa a Akane yo sé que alguien pagaría muy bien por esta información. _Soun se levantó de la mesa y dijo Kasumi estaré en el dojo entrenando. Kasumi se sorprendío porque desde que Tío Genma había llegado a la casa lo único que hacian ese par era jugar jogi.

Kasumi en la cosina miraba a Akane de reojo. Estuvo un tiempo muy callada no sabía como empezar una conversación con Ella, pues no quería presionarla, pero tenía que saber que le pasaba. Entonces preguntó ¿Extrañas a Ranma? Uuuuyuyui era una pregunta corta pero directa y lastimó su corazón, el cual estaba muy triste. Akane pensó no contestar pero ya no aguantaba la angustia que ahogaba el corazón e inrrupió en un sollozo amargo. ¡¡¡¡Guaaaaaa!

-¿Qué te pasa hermanita? ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime por qué esta tan triste y callada? Tú que eres el alma de la familia.- Pero Akane no contestaba hacía una semana que ella no podía sonreír como cuando estaba con él. Aunque fuera más las peleas que los buenos ratos que pasaba con Ranma. Se undía en su tristeza cada vez más. Kasumi suspiró, se acercó a su hermana para consolarla. Después de que se hubo calmado un poco, ella le dijo, si no quieres decir nada, pues entiendo y respeto tu silencio. ¡Aunque siempre es mejor hablar y desahogarse! Kasumi se disponía a retirarse cuando oyó la voz lloroza de Akane que le decía.

-Kasumi "nif" "nif" ¿podría…"nif" hablar contigo a solas? "nif" "nif"-S;í claro, pero en mi cuarto, para que nadie nos interrumpa y no venga ningún curioso a intervenir en nuetra conversación.

-Esta…"nif""nif" bién, vamos. "nif""nif""nif"

En la habitación de Kasumi…

Akane llegó a la habitación de su hermna mayor. Miró a su alrededor y el cuarto estaba ordenado sus paredes estaban pintada de blanco y la cama era una muy bonita pues tenía cubríendola una sábanas de seda muy suave y su covertor era rojo con símbolos japoneses color ocre. Mientras estaba mirando todo Kasumi le dijo -bueno Akane dime que te pasa, ¿por qué has estado callada y ausente durante el desayuno? Akane autocontrolándose respiró muy hondo y empezó a hablar mientras en su rostro corría una lágrima de tristeza. Empezó a jugetear con sus dedos y la vista fija en el suelo, Es es que… que extraño a alguien.

-¿A alguien? ¿Pero a quién? Ella sabía a quién pero quería escuchalo de la boca de su hermanita.

-Pues, a ese bueno para NADA.

-No puedes simplemente decir que extraña a Ranma_.- Ah esta chica puede ser tan testadura como él. _Mientras pensaba ésto miraba a su hermana menor con una tierna sorisa ¿Pero a quién te refieres? ¿Por qué no me hablas claro para poder entenderte? Kasumi sabía a quién se refería pero no quería equivocarse y siemplemente esperó que ella se lo dijera.

-Pues… sin quitar la vista al piso porque le costaba trabajo admitirlo pero se armó de valor y por fin… Pues…extra…ño… a ese tonto de RANMA SAOTOME, esto último lo gritó con fuerza la cual despertó la curiosidad de Nabiki que estaba al otro lado de la pared tratando de oir la conversación. Kasumi por su parte le da una linda sorisa. -Pero Akane, él está estudiando en una escuela fuera de la ciudad. Tu sabes que él va a estar 6 meses por allá y después volverá en el verano.—Con sus ojos humedos pues su tristeza era tanta que se le notaba. -Lo sé…pero lo estraño y lo necesito aquí conmigo a ese …¡¡TONTO!

-No te preocupe hermanita, esos seis meses van a pasar, antes que te des cuenta él estará de nuevo en casa.

-Es que… que, cuando se fue… estabamos enojados y no sé si él quiera estar conmigo. Ésto último lo dijo casis inaudible.

-¡Pero Akane ustedes siempre se andan peleado por tonterías y siempre viene a ti y se disculpa contigo!

- Lo sé pero ahora no está aquí. ¿Como sé que querría volver de nuevo? Ahora que está lejo de mí, me siento sola y vacía, siento que lo perderé para siempre. No debí enojarme con él. Se echó a llorar…

-Pero, ¿cuál fue el objeto de la discusión?

-Lo de siempre…, a causa de mi comida. Ranma me ofendió y me dijo que mi comida lo podía envenenar y yo…, yo…, yo saqué el mazo, no sé de dónde y le dí un cantazo que lo dejé aturdido. Entonces, me insultó me dijo, MARIMACHO VIOLENTA, ningún hombre será capaz de fijarte en tí. Se fue a su cuarto y no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día. En la mañana fui a su cuarto para disculparme con él, no lo encontré, ya se había ido muy temprano y el muy baka no se despedió de mí. _-_Pero Akane debes de cotrolar tu mal genio…, no saques conclusiónes equivocadas y piensa antes de agredir a Ranma. Él es muy sincero y su sinceridad hace que te hiera un poco. -Un "poco" no creo que sea la palabra. ¿Por qué simplemente no se come lo que cocino sin protectar? Kasumi suspiró… Con una sonrrisa le dice-debes poner más atención a como preparas los alimentos no puedes poner ingredientes de más ni de menos sólo lo justo para que sepa bien. Si quieres puedo enseñarte y podrás hacer algo que Ranma pueda comer. Akane se alegró y agregó ¿Lo haría…de verdad lo haría… me ayudaría, yo quiero aprender a cocinar? Ésto lo dijo muy emocionada. -Claro que sí hermanita siempre estaré dispuesta a enseñate, si estás interesada, yo te motraré como hacerlo. ¡Ya verá que pronto aprenderás! Y además pienso que Ranma también debe estar extrañándote en este momento, porque Nabiki me dijo que Ranma llevaba una foto tuya en su mochila. Ésto último Kasumi lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¡¡¡¡Que…qué! ¿Para qué ese BAKA quiere una foto mía? Espero que Nabiki no le haya vendido a Ranma una que ella me tiró en la que aparecía desnuda bañandome. ¡¡¡¡Si es así la MATO! Y si Ranma se atrevió a verne desnuda entonces yo tenía razón: ¡¡¡ESE BAKA ES UN PERVERTIDO, DE LO PEOR! y apretando sus puño ¡¡¡Aaaaaah, como lo odiooo! Kasumi suspirando… ya ves Akane de nuevo estas sacando conclusiones equivocadas… y cogiendo aire… es cierto que le trató de vender la que tu estabas desnuda pero él prefirió la que tu estaba sonriendo en tu uniforme de escuela. ¿Todavía no conoces a tu prometido?

-Me pregunto, se decía Akane ¿para qué la querrá? Si para él soy la prometida fea, gorda, de piernas deforme y mala cocinera. Creo que no encuentro ningún motivo por el cual Ranma se haya llevado esa foto.

Kasumi:no podia creer lo ciega que estaba su hermanita ya que ella misma había visto a Ranma sonrojarse y sabía que él le gustaba mucho. Ella le dijo, ¡¡¡Akane es ovio, a él tu le gustas mucho! Akane se sonrojó un poco, "nah", se puso como un tomate. -Que cosas dices, Kasumi porque querría estar con una marimacho violenta si tiene a las otras prometidas que él mismo me ha dicho que son más bonita que yo y además que saben cocinar.

-Pronto tu también sabrás cocinar muy bien dale tiempo al tiempo y verás que podrás hacerlo como yo o mejor. ¡Yo sé bien lo que te digo!

-¡Eso crees! Bueno, espero que sea así, como dices, ¡¡¡hay que darle tiempo al tiempo! Akane se fue al cuarto muy contenta y se tiró en la cama pensado, _tiene una foto mía… ¡¡¡¡que lindo! ¿Dónde estará mi Ranma? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará pensando en mi? Suspirando…cuando llegues, te estaré esperando con algo que haya preparado para tí y sé que te gustará esta vez. _

( A la verdad que esta chica no se rinde.)

FIN CONTINUARÁ…………

Cualquier comentario o crítica dirijanse a 


	2. Cap 2

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

letras en italico pensamiento

Maite-chan

Dejamos a akane tirada en la cama pensando en Ranma

Los Eternos enamorados

CAPÍTULO 2

Reconoce que es bonita

En casa de los Saotome, Ranma acababa de llegar de la escuela y estaba en su cuarto… Ranma lucía muy cansado. Estaba recostado en su cama. Las clases eran muy duras. Además de tomar clase de Artes Marciales y Educación Física también debía de asistir a las clases académicas. En ese momento saca la fotografía de Akane y suspira…

_¡¡Aaaaaah!…¡Qué bonita es!… esa sonrisa me vuelve loco… sus ojos café que iluminan mi vida… ¡¡aaah la amo!…¿que estará haciendo ahora? ¿Estará pensando en mí? Espero que me perdone por lo que le dije el día ante de irme. _¡¡¡AY YO Y MI BOCOTA¡¡¡ _Quería disculparme con ella pero papá y mamá tenían mucha prisa, sólo alcancé a subir, mire através de la ventana, ella dormía…¡¡¡¡¡ay Dios que linda se veía!… la extraño… demasiado… me siento solo sin ella…_ Ranma había madurado mucho ya no era el niño de 16 años su edad actual era 17. Al estar lejos de sus prometidas lo hizo ver la relidad, amaba a una de ellas. Y de momento aparece un panda, gurr guurr, (gruñendo) con un cartelón que decía Tu mamá te está esperando… y en otro escribía, que bajes a comer. Después con una mirada fija a las manos de Ranma que sostenía la foto de Akane, escribió otro cartelito Mi hijo es un picarón y en otro caltelito ¡¡¡Cómo te gusta tu prometida! Ranma le lanza un puño a au padre diciéndole, ¡¡¡HAY… CALLATE PAPÁ! Él bajaba muy risueño y rojo como un tomate por lo que su padre había dicho. Nodoka esperaba sentada en la mesa a su marido e hijo que aparecieron corriendo para el comedor. Ella notó que Ranma estaba muy sonrojado pero no comentó nada. Nodoka al ver a Ranma tan pensativo con su mirada en algún punto en el suelo, lo sacó de su pensamiento y le pregunto: Dime Ranma ¿como te sientes estar aquí conmigo?

- Pues te diré que me siento bien mamá me gusta estar aquí, siento que tengo una familia. ¿Por qué me preguntas mamá-Es; que te veo ahí pensativo… tan triste como si te faltara algo o alguien. ¿Qué te inquieta Ranma-Bueno mamá extraño a la familia Tendo… hizo una pausa y suspiró… muy especialmente a Akane… cuando dice su nombre se sonroja y se le quiere salir el corazón porque en ese momento se acordó de sus ojos café y esa sonrisa que lo derritía.

Nodoka abre los ojos y su cara se ilumina al saber que Ranma sentía algo por su prometida eso era un avance ya que para él era dificil exteriorisar sus sentimiento y era la primera vez que era directo y dijo las cosas sin rodeo. -No te preocupes, volveremos para el verano y ya tendrá tiempo de verla y hablar con ella. Espero que sea asei pus no me disculpé con ella. Ahora debe de estar pensando mal de mí que voy hacer si me deja de hablar.

Nodoka se sobrresalto, ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos que no me has contado?

-Bueno,…sí, mamá, ofendí a Akane por una tontería, no me disculpe y me fui sin despedirme de ella. Que se supone que haga ahora, debe de estar muy enojada conmigo.

-Por qué no la llamas y te disculpa con ella. Verás que si ella siente algo por tí, acabará por perdonarte. Tal vez me perdone pero no tengo por qué llamarla en esos momento levanta su cara y mira fijamente a su madre que hace un gesto de de resignación al ver lo orgulloso que es su hijo y en ese momento le dijo-te voy a dar un consejo, bueno te puedo dar dos: cuando un niño descompone las cosa un hombre las arregla. Además no digas todo lo que pienses ésto te evitarás muchos problema en el futuro, diciendo ésto se retiró a su cuarto a descanzar.

- Ranma se sorprende y se queda pensando… _¿Qué habrá querido decir mamá con eso?_ Y muy callado se retiró a su cuarto. Ranma volvió a sostener la foto de Akane. _Me gustaría poder hacer las pases contigo_… _no soporto estar sin ti_. _¿Qué habrá querido decir mamá…_ Las palabras de Nodoka retumbaba en su cabeza… y pensando se quedó dormido con la foto de ella sobre en su pecho cerca de su corazón.

En la mañana siguiente Ranma despertó con la foto de Akane todavía en su mano sobre su pecho la miró y se sonrojó. Se preparó de nuevo para ir a clases _¡uf! otro día más de verdadero agotamiento, pero no me quejo cada día que pasa aprendo nuevas técnicas de combate y el maestro me dijo que era muy bueno. _

En casa de los Tendo… tres meses después.

RiiiingRiiiiiiingRiiiingRiiiiiiing…

Nabiki salta de donde estaba y se dispone a contestar el teléfono ya que estaba esperando la llamada de Kuno para concretar un negocio.- Muy entusiasmada contesta ¡Hola! Ah eres tú tío Genma, papá tío Genma al teléfonoooo.

-Saotome mucho gusto en oirle otra vez. ¿Y como va Ranma en la escuela?

-Él va muy bien. Los maestros están muy contento con el progreso del muchacho y hasta me ha dicho que le darán una beca para que Ranma siga sus estudios de educación física en la Universidad.

-¡¡Me alegro por Ranma! ¿Vendrán a pasar el verano a Nerima? Sabes que mi casa es la casa de los Saotome.

-Bueno, Soun sí iremos. Nodoka quiere pasar una temporada con tus hijas y muy especialmente con Akane.-Está bien te espero en el verano ya sabes que eres bienvenitu tu y tu familia.

- ¡Sí claro! dijo Genma -Y dime Soun ¿Akane se encuentra cerca?

-No, está en su cuarto, quiere que se la llame.

-Sí por favor, díle que tengo un mensaje para ella de parte de Ranma

Ranma aprovechó que su papá había llamado a casa de los Tendo para poder oir la voz de su prometida.

- ¡¡¡AKANE, hija, tió Genma quiere hablar contigo.

Akane estaba en su cuarto y se sobresaltó al oir los gritos de su padre. Bajo la escalera tan rápido como pudo y su padre le dijo que era el tío Genma. Ella abrió los ojos y él se encogió de hombros como señal de no saber que Genma quería de Akane. - ¡¡¡Hola tío!

El corazón de Ranma latió bien fuerte al oir su voz tan dulce y tierna otra vez y penzó _a la verdad que Akane hasta su voz me afecta muchísimo…_suspiro…sonrojándose mucho dijo: Soy YO, Ranma, y enseguida dijo: lo siento por haberte insultado la última vez que nos vimos…¿Me perdonas?

Akane al oir la voz Ranma el corazón se le aceleró de pura emoción y se puso como un tomate. Su boca sonrió como nunca; que si ahora Ranma la estubiera viendo se hubiera derretido por completo. Hizo una pausa y dijo de la manera más tierna posible. Ranma, claro que te perdono. ¿Me podrás perdonar tu a mí?

Ranma al oir la contestación de Akane, pensó lo que su madre le había dicho, "_si ella siente algo por tí, acabará por perdonarte" _Su corazón se agolpaba muy fuertemente dentro de su pecho y sus mejilla lucía un rojo carmesí. Entonces le cotestó: No tengo nada que perdonarte Akane, supongo que me lo merecía.

Akane embozó una risita

continuará…

FIN del Capitulo 2

Este es mi primer fanfic si tiene algún comentario o crítica diríjanse a o 


	3. Cap 3

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

( ) entre paréntisis comentario de la autora

letras en italico pensamiento

Maite-Chan

Los Eternos enamorados

CAPÍTULO 3

El viaje de regreso

Los Saotome

Dos días antes de viajar a Nerima…

Riiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiing

Esta vez Nabiki no se encontraba en casa porque la noche anterior se había ido de 'pijama party" en casa de una de sus amigas. Así que la que contestó el teléfono fue Kasumi.

¡¡¡Hola! (con una voz muy dulce)

- Genma Deduciendo que era Kasumi por su dulce voz le contestó.

¡¡¡¡Hola! Kasuni es tu tío Genma estará por ahí Tendo.

-Sí tío, ahora lo llamo. ¡¡¡PAPÁ¡¡¡PAPÁ! Tío Genma al teléfono.

-Tanto tiempo Saotome sin saber nada de usted ni de Ranma, creí que se había arrepentido y no iba a honrar el acuerdo entre nosotros.

-Tendo y ¿cuándo yo he faltado a mi palabra de honor?

Soun le sale una gota en la cabeza -Usted… ha vendido a su hijo varias veces, prometiéndolo en cada esquina que se para por comida. ¿No cree que es suficiente razón para dudar?

-Pero ahora es diferente. Yo estoy con Nodoka y ella no permitiría eso. Además El compromiso entre Ranma y Akane sigue en pie.

-Me alegro de oir eso, ya me estaba preocupando un poco. Pero dejemos esta discusión para después. ¿Quiero saber cuando van arribar a Nerima, para tener todo preparado en casa?

-Pasado mañana en la tarde Nodoka, Ranma y yo estaremos llegando a tu casa.

¡¡Ah! Con tantas preocupaciones se me olvidó preguntar por Nodoka y Ranma.

-Nodoka esta bién. En cuanto a Ranma te diré que esta loco por verlos a todos sobre todo a tu hija menor.

¿Y qué le hace creer eso Saotome? Soun puso una cara de sospecha, pues levantó una de sus cejas.

- Pues lo sé porque he visto a Ranma varias veces contemplando la foto de tu hija menor y veo cómo se sonroja. Es evidente que la estraña muchísimo. Aunque siempre lo niega cuando lo abordo?

-Con cara de alegria y brincando de puro placer -Uyuyuiiii… ¿no será que a tu muchacho ha empezado a interesarse en mi pequeña?

-Aunque me lo niegue creo que sí, y enbozó una sonrisa en su cara que se le veía a leguas su felicidad. Ranma al ver a su padre con esa sonrisa pienza _¿Qué estará planeado papá? No me gusta nada su sonrisa, pero al fin ¿qué puedoesperar de mi padre sino problemas y más problemas._Y Ranma hace un sus piro de recignación, y sigue empacando,

¿Crees que el muchacho este enamorado de Akane, decía Soun más contento que decostumbre.

-Te apuesto a que ese hijo mío se ha encariñado con tu hija.

-Si tu suposición es cierta Saotome, creo que tendremos boda pronto. (la marcha nupcial!ta tan ta tan!ta tan ta tan!) Estaba bailando como un loco.

-Sí, Tendo no se preocupe que Ranma se casa con Akane o me dejo llamar Genma Saotome. nos veremos, adiós. jajajajaja

En la hora de la cena en casa de los Tendo SounSu tío Genma llamó y dijo que Nodoka, Ranma y él llagarán pasado mañana en la tarde.

Akane al oir la noticia su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y se le dibujaba una bella sonrisa, de esa que Ranma le gustaba mucho. Toda ella se estremecía al saber que él llegaba pasado mañana. Ella pensó _tengo hacer las pases con él además le tengo una sorpresa._

Soun prosiguió diciendo… Ellos pasarán el verano con nosotros.

Akane soñaba con la llegada de Ranma, Ella sentía que eran dos largos días sólo dos días… ¡_Como se verá Ranma, habrá madurado! De todas forma él es chico más hermoso que haya visto jamás. Además es listo, inteligente…pervertido…ah voleré a ver sus ojos azules… _al decir ésto se sonrojó un poco. (Que digo se enrojeció tanto que se le notaba.)

Kasumi la sacó de sus pensamiento ¡¡¡AKANE!

Akane se sobresaltó y de un bricó salió de sus pensamiento. Luego le dijo a Kasumi que no fuera tan exagerada.-_Uyyy es la segunda vez que me da tal susto_.

-Desde hace tiempo he estado llamándote y no respondes decia Hasumi con la mano en el pecho.

-Perdóname, hermana. ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me ayudes a recojer todo ésto. Ya sabe que hay mucho que hacer. Debemos arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes para Tía Nodoka y Tío Genma. Además debes arreglar el cuarto que está al lado del tuyo ahí se quedará Ranma.

Akane protestó. -Creo que no es una buena idea Kasumi, Ranma no se puede quedar en ese cuarto, porque ese pervertido podría intentar algo ya que el cuarto mío y ese cuarto se conectaba entre sí. Era por eso que se mantenía cerrado y no se usaba.

Kasumi sonrío y con mirada pícara ¿prefieres entonces, que duerma en tu cuarto contigo?

Akane abre los ojos como plato AAAAAAH _mi hernama ¿estará hablando en serio o no?_ y le contestó ¿ESTÁS LOCA¿CON ESE BAKA PARVERTIDO¿QUÉ COSAS DICE KASUMI?

Kasumi salió de la pieza y se marchó sonriendose. Dejando a una Akane perpleja.

En el cuarto Akane estaba tirada en la cama. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho su hermana. _Cómo iba a pensar que ella iba a dormir con ese pervertido. Es verdad que algún día lo haré pero para entonces él debe de estar casado conmigo._Al pensar eso se sonrojó demasiado. ¡Nah! se puso colorada como un tomate._ Si Kasumi pretedía molestarme lo consiguió._

A la mañana siguiente Akane caminaba sola hacia la escuela. Era la misma historia, antes de llegar Ranma a su vida. Como recordarán todos los muchachos de la escuela quería salir con Akane y para eso tenían que vencerla en combate. Esto era una condición impuesta por Kuno Tatewaki. Cuando llegaba a la escuela éste la esperaba como siempre con una rosa roja.

-Una flor para la más hermosa chica del Furinkan decía Tatewaqui con mucha primura Después le tira la flor y Akane la atrapaél se pone en pose de combate para atacarla. Como siempre ella lo derriba. Entra al salón de clases y lo más raro del mundo era que llegaba temprano.

-_Cuando Ranma me acompañaba llegaba siempre tarde, penzaba Akane con sonrisa . Ese tonto de Ranma siempre me metía en problema…_ suspira profundo-_pero era divertido nunca me aburrí con sus locuras. De verdad que estraño mucho a ese tonto bueno para nada de Ranma rubor_

Akane volvía a casa como siempre sola y pensativa…

Alguien la llamó ¡AKANEEEEE!

Ella se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás para ver quién la llamaba.

-Al ver de quien se trataba saludó efusibamente ¡Hola Ryoga¿Qué haces en Nerima?

Ryoga con cara de sorprendido le contesta ¿En Nerima? pues yo creí que estaba en Pekin.

Akane le sale una gota en la cabeza pero le dice-Me acompañas a casa.

-Claro A-Akane para mí siempre es un placer a-acompañarte. Con su sus puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido Pero¿por qué el maldito Saotome te dejó sola?.Después se relaja y pone cara de divertido ¿Acaso ustedes rompieron el compromiso?

Akane baja la cabeza y se entristese, pues Ryoga le recordó que Ranma estaba lejos. Ella con la mirada triste le contesta.-Ranma no me acompaña hacen 6 meses porque su familia lo inscribieron en una escuela especializada en combate libre. Además todavía sigo comprometida con él. Ranma vendrá pasado mañana a pasar el verano con nosotros.

-Pues siendo así…Ryoga se quedó pensativo por un rato. _Esta es mi oportunidad de enamorar a Akane_…,pues yo te acompañaré para que no te sienta sola. _Ya verás Saotome te la voy a quitar._

-Que buen amigo eres Ryoga, no sé por que Ranma pelea contigo. Si supiera que me acompaña para que no camine sola él te lo agradecería.

-Ryoga pensó, _agradecer no es la palabra pero no importa, sin Ranma aquí tengo la vía libre y podré conquistala con mis detalles ya que ese maldito afeminado de Satome no se merece a Akane.-_Sólo lo hago por tí.

Era el fin de clases y Ranma se preparaba…

Kinmio uno de los compañeros de clases de Ranma lo alcanzó y dijo ¡¡¡Eh! Ranma espera quiero preguntarte algo ¿Dónde pasarás tus vacaciones de verano?

¿Eh porqué me pregunta eso?

¡¡¡Eh! no me malinterpretes es que aquella chica llamada Tomiko quiere saber. Ranma la miró de reojo era una de las niñas más hermosas de la escuela pero pensando correctamente, por primera vez, y para no meterse en problema con Akane le contestó-La voy a pasar en casa de la familia Tendo.

¿Y quiénes son esos Tendo?

-Es la familia de mi novia Akane.

¿Te vas a quedar en casa de tu novia?

-Sip

¡¡Eh¿Tendrás una foto de ella por ahí?

-Sip¿para qué quieres verla?

-Para saber como es. (con mirada pícara)

Ranma saca la foto de Akane y la muestra a Kinmio.

¡¡¡Waooo¡¡Sí que es muy bonita Saotome!

- Sip.

¿En dónde vive¿Algún día me la presentarás?

¿A tí? Ni loco que estubiera.

-Oye, Saotome¡¡¡Qué celoso eres!

-Cuando uno tiene una novia tan bonita hay que cuidarse de tipo como tú.

-Vamos no lo tome a mal. Yo sería incapaz de quitarle la novia a un amigo.

-Si claro. ya los otros compañeros me dijo que tu intentaste enamorar a sus novias el año pasado. Y que tuviera mucho cuidado contigo ya que tu siempre te fijas en lo que no es tuyo.

Kinmio pensó en esos momento lo hermosa que era la novia de Ranma… _no dudes Saotome tu novia es bonita tendrá que ser mía o me dejo de llama Kinmio Toko el seductor._Embosando una risita maliciosa le dice, ellos me tiene envidia porque soy más guapo. Que culpa tengo yo de que las mujeres se enamoren de mi sexapil…,soy irresistible. jajajaja

-Sí, claro…_Kuno y Kinmio están cotado con la misma tijera, son tan parecido en lo arrogantes y aduladores, son unos babosos.-_ Pero con mi novia no te metas porque por ella sería capaz de mandarte directamente a la ataúd.

Ranma le dió la espalda, lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y se marchó lo más rápido posible.

-_Saotome me las pagarás ya verás que consigo la dirección de tu novia aunque me llave todo el verano. Ella tiene que ser mía, _decía Kinmio en sus pensamientos

Por el camino Ranma pensaba_ escuché a Mamá y papá hablando con el tío Soun para poner a Akane en la misma escuela que yo, Si Kinmio cree que va a seducir a Akane está equivocado porque ella es mi prometida. Además Kinmio no sabe que ella manda a volar al pervertido que se le acerqueESE BABOSO… QUE SE CREE._

En la casa de los Saotome Ranma se encontraba empacando sus cosas porque su padre y su madre le dijeron que dejara todo listo porque en dos día volvería a Nerima. No querían perder ni un día de este verano que prometía ser bien intenso. -_En cuanto llegue allá, abrazaré a mi Akane. Tengo muchas gana de verla. ¿Podrá personarme la última que le hice? Espero que no me deje de hablar, porque no podría soportarlo. La extraño mucho..._

Dos días después en Nerima……

En cuanto Rama bajó del tren cogió su mochila y emprendío el viaje como siempre lo hacía por los techos de las casas. Mientras iba acercándose al dojo Tendo su corazón se le aceleraba.

Ranma dejando lo zapatos afuera con mucha alegria saluda-Hola… llegué.

-Bienvenidos a tu casa Ranma.decía Soun con cara alegre y mirando a ambos lados añadió ¿Y tu padre y madre dónde estan?

¡¡¡¡¡Ah, Vienen por ahí, fue que yo me adelanté. Pronto Ranma sintió la ausencia de Akane y pregunta por ella. ¿Akane en dónde está?

-Está en el dojo como siempre le decía Kasumi con una sonrrisa en sus labios.

Ranma corrió rapidamente pues quería ver y abrazar a Akane. Él miró donde estaba ella pero no se fijó que estaba acompañada de Ryoga.

En el momento que la vió se le iluminaron los ojos y dijo¡¡¡AKANE!

Ella volteo a ver pues su voz era familiar y se percató que era Ranma.

Corrió hacia él emocionada y embozando una sonrisa. Él la abrazó y la levantó del piso propinandole el beso más tierno que le pudo dar en su mejilla y todo frente a Ryoga el cual lo dejó muy afectados.

Ryoga saliendo del asombro dijo muy serio ¡¡¡ Súeltala Maldito Saotome!

Entonces, Ranma salió del idilio y vió que también allí se encontraba Ryoga _¿Qué estará haciendo aquí ese cerdo¿Y que se creé éste_

¡¡¡¡Ah, hola

chan. decía Ranma acercándoce a Ryoga y embosando una risita

¿A quién le dices

chan?

¿Qué, aprovechando mi ausencia para enamorar a Akane? (ésto lo dijo sarcasticamente)

-Por favor Ranma no empieces a pelear con Ryoga de nuevo.

-Si no estoy peliando es sólo que me estrañó que haya coseguido venir aquí sin perdese

De momento se oye un ring ring y vemos a Shampoo montada en su bicicleta y se lanza a abrazar a Ranma con su abrazo amazónico y le dice

-Nihao Ranma… y después le reclama diciendo¿por qué no visitar a esposa primero¿Que hacer en la casa de la chica violenta del mazo?

Ranma antes de que pudiera decir algo, Shampoo lo estaba besando. Akane empezó a apretar los puño y su aura azul se estaba acresentando más y más. Luego entró Ukyo y al ver a Shampoo abrazando a Ranma ella la increpó.

-Shampoo ¡¡¡¡SUELTA A MI RACHAN! y le tira una de sus espátulas.

Shampoo lo esquibó arqueando su espalda y le contestó-pero yo estoy saludando a esposo.

Ukyo tiró otra de esas espátula que hizo que Shampoo soltara a Ranma

y dijo Rachan es mi prometido si lo quieres pelearemos por él.

Pasted Graphic.tiff ¨

Cuando iban acomenzar a pelear de momento cayeron pétalos de rosas negra y detrás una risa jo, jo, jo, jo, Ranma mi amor ¿por qué no viniste a visitarme a mí?

Shampoo y Ukyo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KODACHI SUELTA A RANMA!

¿¿¿Qué¿Qué hacen ustedes Aquí? pero no importa acabaré con ustedes dos JO, JO, JO, JO, y después me quedaré con Ranma. JO, JO, JO, JO

Ellas empezaron la pelea. Se veía la chica del pelo largo violeta con sus bomborines, la del pelo largo negro con sus espátulas y la chica vestida de ropa de gimnasia y su látigo negroésta última gritaba, no podrán con la rosa negra campeona de gimnasia libre. Empezaron una batalla en el dojo Tendo y en medio de la batalla estaba Akane atrapada. Ranma ve la situación incómoda en la que estaba su prometida se desliza suavemente hasta donde se encontraba ella y sin pensalo dos veces la agarra por la cintura y en ese momento entra Kuno y dice¡¡¡¡NO TE PREOCUPE MI AMADA AKANE YO TE RESCATARE DE LAS GARRAS DEL ESE HECHICERO DE RANMA SAOTOMEEEEEE! Pero antes de que pudiera pelear con Ranma él salía por otra puerta y llavaba a Akane al hombro saltando de tejado en tejado.

Ranma-y-Akane1.jpg ¨

¡¡¡¡MALDITO RANMA NO TE LLEVES A MI AMADA AKANEEEEE! decía ryoga intentando darle alcance pero cogió por otro lado y se perdió.

Ranma aterrizó muy lejos de el dojo y soltó suavemente a Akane y le preguntó ¿Estas bien?

Akane se sorprendió de que Ranma reacionara de esa forma y le dice un poco sonrojada, sí estoy bien. Se queda en silencio los dos pero Akane rompe el silencio y empieza a reir de la situación embarazosa en que se encotraba Ranma.

Ranma sonrie y le pregunta ¿de qué te ríe- Ella le dice que todo lo que pasó en el dojo era una locura. Entonces él rió con ella y dijo sí lo es.

Luego Ranma se acercó más para poderla observar cerca. Akane se puso muy nerviosa pero se controló y le dijo ¿qué haces- Ranma se acercó aún más y se sonrrojó y le contestó ¡¡¡¡¡¡Rayos Akane que bonita estás! Akane se puso más roja aún y le dijo gra…cias. hubo un breve silencio.

Entonces, Ranma rompió el silencio y le dice te estrañé mucho. Akane se quedó en "Shock" y luego sonriendo le dice yo también. Los dos se quedaron un buen rato difrutando a solas y con calma. Akane se sentó y Ranma hizo lo mismo y se sentó al lado de ella. Él le pone el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acerca a él, donde pudo oler su perfume el cual hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Akane por su parte decanzó su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo el aroma que espedía el cuerpo sudorozo de su prometido. Era una especie de aromaterapia y a ella le encantaba.

Ella se sentía muy a gusto cerca de él. Ranma se sentía en paz ya que estaba con la mujer que amaba más que a su vida. Siempre que estaba a sola con ella se sentía así. Ranma salió de su ensoñación para volver a la realidad y le dice a Akane creo que ya se habrán ido todos. vamos Akane regresemos a casa porque nos estarán echado de meno. Akane hizo un gesto de dolor y con resignación ella asistió con la cabeza y dijo sí vamos.

Entrando en la casa…

Encontradose que sus padres había llegado ya Ranma y Akane saluda a Genma y a Nodoka. Akane se adelanta yle hace una señal a Ranma para indicale que suba.

-Ya voy Akane.

-Te voy a llevar a tu habitación, sígueme.

Ranma la siguió por corredor, pasa la habitación de Akane, hasta llegar a la habitación contigua. Él se sorprende- Pero Akane este no era el cuarto que no se usaba porque conectaba al tuyo.

- Lo sé Ranma yo protesté. Pero mi hermana Kasumi me dijo que era este cuarto o el mío. Y me imagino que no quisiera dormir conmigo.

¿Quién querría…no terminó cuando vío a Akane que cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños. Bueno lo que quiero decir es que no es correcto.

Akane pensó que Ranma había cambiado un poco… pero un poco solamente, Pues por lo demás se veía muy bien.

Al llegar al cuarto Ranma mira de reojo y ve que es muy acogedor. Había en el cuarto una cama, un escritorio y un guarda ropa muy elegante de color marron oscuro. -El cuarto es muy acogedor me gusta.

-Sí lo limpie para tí, Ranma.

-Gracias por todo aunque pasaremos un mes en una villar de playa. Pero aquí está todo lo que necesitas.

-Y esa puerta dónde va.

-Pues a mi cuarto y te advierto que la tengo muy cerrada asi que no intentes nada pervertido conmigo.

- De verdad que tú no cambias Akane, sabes que siempre te he respetado.

Si perdóname quieres y hace unos ojos ensoñadores y una sonrisa de las que a Ranma inquieta mucho.

_A la verdad que se ves más hermosa cuando sonrie_decía Ranma con ojos ensoñadores, mientras se deleitaba con la sonrisa de ella algo lo sacó de su ilución. -Con que el pqueño cerdito está aquí.

-Ranma no empieces a molestar a

chan

Los dos se miran con cierto enojo pero se calman pues Akane toca a Ranma y dice, Ya has almozado

-No

-Pues adelantate que yo iré despues y de paso quedate con

chan y no lo moleste me oiste. Siguió al cuarto para poder cambíarse pero antes de entrar al cuarto miró a Ranma y le sonrió dejándolo en "shock".

Ranma bajo rapidamente las escaleras con

chan, y entró a la sala de comedor donde Kasumi ya había puesto los platos.

Kasumi les sirvió a los recien llegados algo que había preparado Akane pero se recervó el comentario para ver que tal le gustaban…

- Qué sabroso está esto Kasumi hacía tiempo que no probaba tu comida decía Ranma con alegria en su rostro, pero esta vez te quedó exquisita. Más que delicioso ésto es lo mejor que comido en semanas. Y

Chan solo decía qui qui qui también tenía cara de alegría.

-No es nada. En ese momento Akane había llegado cuando Ranma estaba echándole flores a la comida y dice-Que bueno que te haya gustado porque yo la hice. (ésta era la sorpresa que Akane tenía a su prometido)

-Que dices es-esto… lo… lo… hiciste tú.

¡¡Sip!

-Así es, ella lo cocinó especialmente para ti Ranma. Bueno pero también para ti

chan decía una Kasumi muy soriente.

¿Qué? Que Akane fue capaz de cocinar algo tan maravilloso como ésto? Ranma se sorprendió mucho. Akane iba a amonestar a Ranma pero no pudo pues alguien de la entrada grita.

-Ya llegué… decía Nabiki muy contenta pues ese día habeia hecho mucho dinero con las fotos que vendiera de Akane. Pero al ver a Ranma que estaba allí, bien efusiva le dió un abrazo y lo besó ¡¡¡Que bueno que estés aquí-_esto será un negocio redondo con Ranma aquí podré venderle a Kuno más foto de la chica de los cabellos de fuego. _Pensando esto subió a su habitación muy contenta.

continuará……

Nota: Dicho sea de paso Kasumi y Akane se quedaron sorprendida de la reación de Nabiki cuando saludó a Ranma y este último se quedó con la boca abierta. Claro que ninguno de ellos sospechaba lo que Nabiki tenía pensado hacer.

FIN del Capitulo 3


	4. Cap 4 Declaracion

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

letras en italico y dash pensamiento

- cambio de escenas

Maite-chan

**ATENCIÓN **

Este capítulo puede tener díalogos no apto para menores de 13 años.

-

Los Eternos enamorados

CAPÍTULO 4

**Declaración**

A la mañana siguiente después de llegar Ranma y sus padres

¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Ranma corría detrás de Nabiki porque ella le había echado agua fría para poder tomarle unas fotos a Ranma mujer. (Ranma estaba bastante molesto y su aura de combate muy alta)

-Nabiki me las pagarás- Gritanba por todo el pasillo. Aunque en otras ocasiones el había posada para ella, lo cierto es, que ya no estaba dispuesto a darle ese gusto, pues sabía que las fotos iban a parar a las manos de Kuno Tatewaki y él aborrecía ese baboso.

Cuando pasan por el cuarto de Akane ésta se sobresalta y sale a ver que estaba pasando.

Ella se sorprende al ver a Ranma detrás de Nabiki gritándole. Esto no era usual porque siempre la que lo corretiaba era ella con su mazo para darle su merecido después de que él la insultaba.

Akane lo llama…-RANMA

Él sale de su enojo y va donde Akane para saber que le pasaba. Caminado hacia ella le pregunta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho¿Qué pasa Akane?

-Eso mismo te pregunto a tí. ¿Por qué estas gritando y corriendo detrás mi hermana¿Es que acaso te has vuelto…- pero Akane no terminó al ver que Ranma estaba convertido en mujer… - loco? Ranma…¿qué haces así?

-Pues… tu querida hermana me mojó con agua fría, mientras dormía y me tomó las fotos así de empapada. Cree que no tengo razón para enojarme. Hacía tiempo que no me convertía y no paso ni un día aquí y siento que todo el mundo quiere algo de mí.- Con su seño frucido estaba tan enfadado que se podía ver su aura creciendo de nuevo.

Akane para calmar a su prometido tocó su mejilla haciendo sonrrojar a un Ranma-chan. Se acerca y le dice-no te preocupes que yo no quiero nada de ti lo único que te pido que no te enoje con Nabiki. Sabes que ella es así. No sé por qué te sorprendes.

Ranma se quedó en shock por la forma en que Akane lo había tomado porque en otras ocasiones le hubiese propinado un golpe con su mazo y lo hubiese mandado a volar.

Ve al baño y dúchate mientras tanto yo voy a bajar hacer el desayuno. Kasumi no estaba en la mañana, pues ella salió muy temprano a donde el Dr. Tofu para platicar con él y entregar un libro que le había prestado, Ranma asistió con la cabeza y se retiró al baño mulmurando algo que Akane no consiguió oir

En el baño Ranma muy enojado decía-algún día me las pagarás Nabiki Tendo, Después pensó más calmado. -Si no fuera por Akane, me hubiese ido hace tiempo. Pero esa niña me detiene…esa sonrisa… esos ojos… su cara… su boca…su aroma… en fin toda ella. Ranma, se decía a sí mismo, debo armarme de valor para decirle lo que siento por ella. ¡Ahhhh! suspira… De pronto oyó un ruido, se asomó y allí estaba Nabiki con camara en mano tomándole una foto desnudo para las admiradoras que pagarían buen precio, como por ejemplo Kodachi Kuno.

Ranma abrió los ojo como plato y dijo: Nabiki, es el colmo¿no te conformaste con las fotos que me sacate hace un momento?

- Ranma no te hagas de rogar, sabes que eres muy atractivo y no voy a desperdiciar la ocasión para obtener beneficio.

Ranma se asombró y cayó para atrás. Nabiki aprovecho la deconcentración de Ranma para tomarle unas fotos más y se marchó contenta por el buen dinero que haría con ellas.

Cuando Ranma salió del baño llegó muy enojado al comedor donde todos habían comido ya.

Ranma entró se sentó muy callado y visiblemente enojado.

Akane le sirvió el desyuno y Ranma le dijo que no lo quería. Ella empezó a apretar los puño y le dijo que se lo comiera.

-no comeré eso me iré al Uchan a saludar a mi amiga Ukyo y ahí desayunaré.

Entonces Akane sacó el mazo y le dijo pues vete y lo mandó a volar. Ella se fue a su cuarto a muy enojada. - Estoy harta de ese BAKA, que no aprecia nada de lo que hago por él.

Ranma mientras iba llegando al Uchan se pone a pensar¿_por qué se había desquitado con Akane? De seguro debe de estar muy enojada. Me disculparé con ella, Akane no tiene culpa de lo que su hermana me ha hecho. No debía herirla de ese modo ya que ella fue muy amable conmigo esta mañana. No tenía que haber pagado por mi enojo. YO Y MI BOCOTA._

Mientras tanto Akane seguía en su cuarto desconsolada. -_Por qué ese tonto me trató así. Yo que hice ese desayuno con todo mi amor y ese BAKA no merece ni que le dirija la palabra más._

Más tarde…Ranma llegó a la hora de la cena todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Entonces…

-Hijo ¿dónde has estado todo el día, me tenías preocupada?

-Fui al Uchan a ver a Ukyo y allí me encontré con Ryoga y nos pusimos hablar y se me pasó el tiempo. Miró de reojo a Akane, ella lo ignoraba. Akane se levanta sin siquiera probar bocado y le dice a su papá que se va a retirar a su cuarto.

-Pero hija si no has probado bocado, le decía su padre que tenía cara de preocupado. Pero ella se fue sin dar ninguna contestación. Todos miraron a Ranma como queriéndolo matar. Soun le gritó con cabeza agrandada ¿Ranma qué le has hecho a Akane?

Ranma salió mulmurando algo y se dirigió afuera. Subió al techo y allí se quedó para pensar. Tengo que disculparme con ella porque no soporto su indiferencia. En la madrugada cuando todos dormía decidió ir a tomar algo a la cocina ya que no había cenado. Cuando entró se sorprende de que Akane estaba allí. Su corazón se acelera cuando ella se le va acercando lentamente. -Ranma ¿por qué me trastaste tal mal esta mañana¿Qué te hecho tan malo¿Por qué me odias tanto-Ranma Baja la cabeza muy avergonzado. Pero la levanta y se acerca a Akane lentamente y le dice al oido. Lo siento. Tu no me has hecho nada malo además no te odio.

-Y entonces…Akane decía con su mirada triste.

Ranma la agrarra por la cintura y la acerca más aún. Al sentirla tan cerca huele su aroma y le fija sus ojos hacia los de ella, quedando embelezado por su belleza. -_Rayos que hermosa mirada tiene ella. Así tan cerca me parece una verdadera diosa.-_Akane tengo que decirte algo…- esto lo decía muy serio…-hace tiempo quería que supieras… yo…yo…y se acerca aún más y le dice al oido en un susuro casi inaludible, te amo Akane Tendo desde el día en que te ví por primera vez y me brindaste una de tus sonrisas hermosas y me dijiste que quería ser mi amiga sin importarte que fuera mujer en ese momento.- Ella se quedó boquiabierta pues no esperaba de Ranma una declaración tan directa. Reaciona y le acerca sus labios para besarlo y se para a un centrímetro para decirle yo también te amo. Entonces Ranma cerró más sus abrazo y la besó tiernamente.-Akane… quiero disculparme por lo esta mañana no debí de desquitar mi enojo contigo. Esta mañana mienytras me bañãba Nabiki entró y tomó unas cuantas fotos estando desnudo y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso,

-Hablaré con ella mañana para que te dé esas fotos le dijo Akane con una cara de no buenos amigos. _Me quedaría con todas ellas pues de todas forma Ranma es mío. Me gustaría verlas._Ella se sorrojó pero Ranma no lo notó.

-Espero que la convenza, pues no me gustaría que fueran a parar en las manos de Kodachi. Y volvió a mirar a Akane que de momento había cambiado de semblante por su aura de combate.

-Espero que Nabiki no se atreba a venderla a Kodachi porque LA MATO decía Akane con los ojo rojos echando fuego.

Al día siguiente…Akane se levantó muy temprano y esperó que Nabiki abriera la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando Nabiki salió Akane la llama a su cuarto ya que ella tenía que arreglar un asunto con ella. Nabiki va con la calma que la caracteriza y le dice muy fría.

¿Qué quieres Akane?

-Tu tienes algo que es mío. ¿Cómo pudiste SACARLE FOTO A MI PROMETIDO ESTANDO EN EL BAÑO DESNUDO?

-Ah era eso¿por qué tanto escándaloÉl siempre te anda insultando, por qué lo defiendes ahora tanto?

-Lo que pase entre nosotros a ti no te importa. Así que dame esas fotos. Porque sino…y estaba cerrando los puño.

-Calmate, calmate… Si es las quieres para ti… cómpralas por 6,000 yen, y eso que te estoy tratando bien porque Kodachi me pagaría una fortuna por ellas. Muy furiosa -esta bien yo te lo voy a pagar pero tienes que darme también los negativos. Akane no era tonta, sabía que si Nabiki se quedaba con los negativos podría intentar de venderlo a Kodachi y eso ella no lo iba a permitir.

-A la verdad que aprendes rápido. Nabiki lo decía haciendo cara de asombro. Y con mirada pícara¿no será que quieres ver a tu prometido desnudo?

-NABIKIIII, piensas que soy una PERVERTIDAAAA decía Akane con una cara de sorprendida. -Yo se la daré a Ranma es justo que él quiera coservarla.

- No tiene la curiosidad de verlo con dejo de picardía. No puedo creer que desperdicie una oportunidad así. ¡¡¡¡Si viera lo atractivo que es!

¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirarloél es mi prometido! Además, si quisiera verlo sólo se lo pediría a él en persona y no tendría que verlo en fotos.

-Serías capaz de pedirle que se desnude delante de tí. Nabiki no perdía la oportunidad quería saber hasta donde su pequeña hermana llegaría. Akane se pone roja como un tomate pues no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decirl a Nabiki. Pero no quería quedar mal y le dijo, si se lo pido yo sé que él me complacería. Ésto lo dijo con voz muy sensual. Pero no te daré ese placer a tí. Así que dame lo que te pido.

Está bien hermanita pero no tr pongas así, le decía extendiendo la mano para que Akane le diera el dinero. Ella le dió el dinero y Nabiki le entregó un sobre con las fotos y los negativos. Ademås añadió-fue un placer hacer negocio contigo. Se marchó muy contenta.

Akane no sabía que Ranma había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a Nabiki. Él salta delante de Akane y ella se sorprende demasiado -ayyyyy.- Ranma se acerca a Akane y le dice, al oído como un susurro y a la vez dando un suspiro de placer y una sonrisa de pícaro.-Si me lo pidieras sabes que te complacería.- Ella abre los ojos y la boca, Estaba muy sorprendida de lo atrevido y osado que había sido Ranma. Lo único que dijo fue…

-RANMA.- Pues se puso como tomate. _De veras que me complacería este BAKA. Este Ranma a la verdad que es un pervertido. Pues que digo si la pervertida aquí soy yo._ Akane le lanzó una mirada a Ranma y le entregó el sobre con las fotos y los negativo.

-Le miró con cara de alivio y dijo-gracias

Akane le mira muy sensual y le dice-de nada,

Nabiki miraba la escena y se dijo-Akane es una tonta. Yo ella me hubiese quedado con una de las fotos de su cuerpo escultural. A la verdad que Ranma no está nada mal. Pero papá y tío Genma me dieron una misión, y yo siempre cumplo. Negocios son negocios y esos dos acaban juntos o me dejo de llamar Nabiki Tendo.

continuará

Fin de la cuarta parte.

Perdonen por mi tardanza pero fue que habían bloqueado mi site y no podía poner cápitulos nuevos. Que le pareció este capítulo les gustó, A mi siiiiiiii. Por favor déjemen preview.

**Ahora contesto los review**

El Gran Kaiosama

Bien, 

chan haciendo de las suyas... Ranma celoso y esquivando prometidas... Pero sin duda el gancho aqui es la cariñosa actitud de Nabiki... ¿Que tramas Maite¬¬

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola Kaiosama! **

**Pues sí… no puedo dejar a**

chan ese cedito es tan tierno, Nabiki sin duda no traicionaría a su propia hermana. La misión de Nabiki es unir a Ranma y Akane. Claro que ella no hace nada de gratis. Le está costando mucho dinero a su padre y a Genma, quienes están interesado en unir las escuelas. Att, Maité-chan

iron69butterflyWoah! yo lo adoro. como yo lo adoro.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola iron69butterfly!**

**Aquí está la continuación , Espero que te guste mucho y me des tu review. Att, Maité-chan**

Shakka DVeres mala, cruel y despiadada!

como te atevez a dejarme asi de picada?

espero que lo continues pronto

atte

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola Shakka!**

**No soy cruel ni despiadada es sólo que no me dejaban poner los capítulos, Bueno puede ser que sea un poquito pero no se lo digas a nadie, Además así se hace más intersante la historia ¿no crees? De todas manera que bueno que te guste este historia pues lo hago con mucho cariño para todos los lectores de las historias de mi pareja favorita del anime Ranma y Akane. Deja review por fa. Att, Maité-chan**


	5. Difrutando junto en verano y otros líos

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Nota del autor

Trate de que esta historia no se salira de la realidad del animé de Ranma 1/2. Ranma era un joven de 16 años que el único entrenamiento se basaba en artes marciales. Su padre nunca enseñó a Ranma a exteriorizar sus sentimiento y siempre le decía que éstos lo hacían vulnerable. Así que Ranma tenía muchos problemas con sus prometidas y muy especialmente con Akane, porque aunque no lo crean él se había enamorado de ella; pronto él se daría cuenta que su único punto dévil era su prometida Akane. Recuerden que Ranma fue alejado de su madre desde que era bebé y es por eso que no maneja muy bien sus sentimiento y le cuesta mucho hacerlo saber a la mujer que ama.

Espero que le guste mi historia pues la hice con mucho cariño para ustedes lectores de fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Maite-Chan

letras en italico pensamientos

Los Eternos enamorados

CAPÍTULO 5

Difrutando junto en verano y otros líos

Akane pensaba en las fotos. _"Qué daría yo por tener una de esas fotos!" ¿Dónde las habrá puesto? Espero que Nabiki no las encuentre porque sería capaz de venldérselas a sus otras prometidas y no lo soportaría._

¡¡¡¡¡AKANE! Éste era su prometido que la estaba llamando. Ella sale de su ensueño y se sonrroja.

Ranma…dice su nombre casi en un susurro inaudible.

Oye Akane ¿por qué no respondes cuando te llamo?

_En qué estaría pensado Akane que no me escuchó y la note sonrrojada?_

Pues, que quieres.

Sabía que tu papá separó una villa en la playa para pasar el verano allí, ésto lo decía muy emocionado

Pues sí lo sabía _Qué bobo, él sabe que todos los veranos papá separa una villa para pasar las vacaciones allí,_

¿Estás preparado?

Claro que sí que lo estoy. _¿Qué se cree esta marimacho, que estoy dormido en las pajas?_

Fueron a disfrutar de una estadía por un mes en una villa que Soun Tendo alquiló para esa ocasión. Ranma estaba muy contento porque se había librado por un tiempo de las otras prometidas, Y tenía todo el tiempo para disfrutarlo con Akane a solas. Akane por su parte estaba muy ocupada acomodando sus cosas en la habitación y además se preparaba para un verano lleno de emociones al lado de su prometido. En ésto entra Nabiki y le deja ensima de la cama un paquete.

Akane se vuelve a Nabiki y le dice: Heyyy ¿qué es ese paquete?

Mira tu misma y sabrás.

Akane abre el paquete y mira con incredulidad. ¿Y ésto que es? Con ironía y picardía a la vez. No ves que es un bikini, lo compré especialmente para tí.

Akane la mira con incredulidad y piensa, _Que se cree Nabiki que me voy a poner ésto. Ellas nunca regala nada a cambio de nada. Algún proposito tendrá para ésto. Estoy segura de que habrá provecho monetario para ella. ¿_Para qué me lo compraste?

Deja esa paranoia hermanita . ¿Es que acaso no puedo regalarte nada?

Te conozco muy bien hermanita y sé me das ésto para sacar algún provecho.

Nabiki poniendo cara de circuntancia. Pues haz lo que quiera. Pero si yo fuera tú, me lo pondría para lucirlo a Ranma, y le guiña el ojo.

Akane cae redonda para atrás. -_-Esa Nabiki si sabe como hacerme sonrosar de vergüenza._

En ese mismo momento entra Ranma que había oído lo último que le dijo Nabiki a Akane. ¿Y qué tendría que lucirme Akane? Ella baja la cara de la vergüenza y se queda muda.

Nabiki aprovechó y le dijo a Ranma. Pues ese bikini que le acabo de regalar a tu prometida. No me dirá que en ella no se verá bonito. Todo ésto lo dice enseñando el atuendo. Ésto hizo que Ranma se pusiera rojo. Pues él imagina a Akane con ese traje de baño tan probocativo. _Si se lo pusiera me la comería a besos mmmmm_ Iba hacer uno de esos comentario, pero se aguantó. Se le acercó y le dijo muy bajo que sólo Akane podía oírlo. Me gustaría vertelo puesto. Y en seguida salió antes de que Akane reacionara y lo mandara a volar.

¡¡¡¡Ranmaaaaaa Pervertido! Ranma no pudo oir lo que Akane gritó pues él ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

continuará

Nota del Autor

¿Qué ustedes creen se lo ponerá o no? Sé que Ranma está muy atrevido pero es que en esos seis meses que pasó junto a su madre ella le hizo ver que el amor no es una debilidad si no todo lo contrario es la fuerza interior que nos une y nos hace ser invensible. Ranma está experimentando su fuerza interior y se dió cuenta de que Akane lo llenaba por completo y el estaba enamorado de ella y no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar junto a ella. Es por eso que Ranma ha cambiado mucho y en ves de insultarla se reserva eso para su interior. Aunque es orgulloso y creído lo cierto es que Akane lo atrapó con su sonrisa.

**Ahora contesto el único review.**

Shakka DV

actualiza pronto!

atte

shakka

**Lo sé, lo sé lo volví hacer Shakka, te dejé picada. Pero el otro será emocionante pues si creías que Ranma y Akane iban a estar solos en ese paraíso. Pues te equivoca. Llegarán una a una de sus prometidas y los pretendiente de Akane. Se formará el lío de los pastores. Pero también va a llegar allí los amigos de Ranma de la otra escuela. Ellos trataran de separarlos. Att Maité-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Nota del autor

Trate de que esta historia no se salira de la realidad del animé de Ranma 1/2. Ranma era un joven de 16 años que el único entrenamiento se basaba en artes marciales. Su padre nunca enseñó a Ranma a exteriorizar sus sentimiento y siempre le decía que éstos lo hacían vulnerable. Así que Ranma tenía muchos problemas con sus prometidas y muy especialmente con Akane, porque aunque no lo crean él se había enamorado de ella; pronto él se daría cuenta que su único punto dévil era su prometida Akane. Recuerden que Ranma fue alejado de su madre desde que era bebé y es por eso que no maneja muy bien sus sentimiento y le cuesta mucho hacerlo saber a la mujer que ama.

Espero que le guste mi historia pues la hice con mucho cariño para ustedes lectores de fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Maite-Chan

**letras en italico / pensamientos/**

**Nota este capítulo tiene contenido no aptos para menores de 13**

Los Eternos enamorados

CAPÍTULO 6

Difrutando junto en verano II y otros líos

Que se cree esos dos que soy una pervertida, Quisiera que él se fijara en mí. Pero cómo puedo ponerme ésto. Gracias a Dios que traje el mío. ¿pero dónde está?; si yo misma lo puse aquí. Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki, tubo que haber sido ella. Ahora que hago. No puedo salir con éste trapo. Bueno ni modo, además yo no sé nadar para qué voy a ponerme un traje de baño.

Me gustaría que ella se soltara un poco, decía Ranma con sus ojos soñadores. ¿Qué estará pensando? Ojalá que se ponga el bikini que Nabiki le trajo.

Hablando solo coñadito.

Ahhhhh… me asustaste

Qué…creíste que era Akane? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes?

Yo, estás loca. No le temo a nada.

¡¡Ah no.!… Ven gatito.

Gagagagato ¿Dónde, dónde?

Jijijaja El gran Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada. JAJAJAJA. Sólo a un pequeño gatito. jajaja

¡¡¡Qué graciosa! ¡¡¡Qué graciosa!

En éso sale Akane vestida con una playera corta color blanca y pantaloncitos cortos de lycra que ajustaba bien a su contorno de su esbelta figura, Ranma se quedó boquiabierto, Nabiki no lo pasa desapercibido y empieza a molestar a su hermana menor.

Por kami sama ten compasión de él. Por poco lo matas del corazón. Se va con una risa jajaja y mirándo de reojo a los dos adolecentes que estaban sonrojado visiblemente.

Puedo acompañarte, decía Akane muy sonrosada.

Sí…claro. Estaba embobado de cuanto había cambiado ella. Debía de aceptar que Akane se veía muy bien.

¿En qué piensas? decía Akane para tomar algún tema de conversación.

Me preguntaba cuando te pondrás el bikini que te regaló Nabiki, Ranma lo decía con una sonrisita pícara que Akane no pasó desapercibida y se sonrojó hasta tal punto que Ranma tubo que echarse a reir de lo divertida que estaba su prometida. Pero no le duró mucho su risita, pues Akane reaciona y le pega una sonora bofetada que Ranma tubo que sobarse por buen tiempo. Ella le vira la cara en señal de enojo y no le dirije la palabra. Pero él no perdió el tiempo y la agarra por su muñeca izquierda y la obliga a mirarlo. Cuando ella cae presa de su mirada él le dice muy enojado.

Tú sabes que si me pidieras algo yo te complacería, entonces por qué no me complaces en lo que te pido. No lo he pedido para burlarme de tí ni mucho menos, sólo quiero disfrutar de mi prometida. ¿Acaso es malo que te pida eso? ¿Te he faltado al respeto por eso, no me tienes confianza? Ella seguía perdida en sus ojos color azul grisaceo y no decía ni una palabra.--¿Por que no me dices nada? ¿Me moriré sin saber cómo te ves en ese bikini? Creo que te debe quedar bien.

Akane rompe el silencio y le dice: -eee en serio, lo estás diciendo en serio. Ella no podía creer lo cambiado que estaba Ranma pues tomaba todo con mucha naturalidad. Ranma se acerca y le dice en el oído; sólo quiero que me lo exhiba a mi nada más. Éso le causó un estremecimiento a ella por todo el cuerpo y lo mira a los ojos. Ranma está tan cerca, que ella puedo escuchar el sonido de su respiración y más aún el peculiar olor que espedía su cuerpo sudoroso a causa del baño de sol. En ese momento que Akane estaba estaciada, Ranma aprovechó para acercarse aún más y besar sus labios tan tienamente, que Akane acabó por rendirse y derretirse por él.

Ella le dijo en voz inaudible --te complaceré. Esta noche ven a mi cuarto y me lo pondré para tí, sólo ahí me verá con él.

Estaré allí tan pronto todos se haya ido a dormir no quiero malas interpretaciones, interpeló Ranma con ojos ensoñadores.

Está bien. No tardes que estaré impaciente. Akane se relaja un poco pero Ranma todavía estaba cerca de ella y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Cuando de momento llega Shampoo con un bikini que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Saluda a Ranma muy efusivamente y lo abraza dando paso a los celos de Akane que tenía su aura crecida. Pero la chinita se percata y suelta a Ranma y le dice, cálmate Akane que vengo acompañada de Mousse y detrás de ella sale el cegato saluda con su peculiar sonrisa. --Hola Akane, hola Ranma.

Qué bueno que han venido muchachos me da gusto que estén aquí. Detrás venía Nabiki quién había invitado a Shampoo y Mousse. Akane se sorprende y le pregunta, -¿A quienes más has invitados?

Bueno he invitado: a Ukyo, a Kuno y a Ryoga. Espero que no te incomode por esos Akane. Ellos son los amigos de Ranma y hacía 6 meses que no lo veían.

Pero él vió a Ukyo ayer.

Sí, pero no iba a dejarla a ella. Tú y ella se han llevado muy bien en estos 6 meses.

Lo sé, perdóname Ranma, pues iré a cambiarme para entrar al agua, debe de estar muy cálida. Se marchó.

Ranma muy sorprendido le dice a Nabiki.

Pero si acaba de cambiarse ahora mismo. Nabiki levantas los hombro como señal de no saber nada. Ranma se queda hablando en la playa con Shampoo y Mousse muy tranquilamente.

Cuando llega Kuno, y le interpela. ¡¡Oh Ranma Saotome dónde has dejado a la linda Akane!

Ranma le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza, pues Kuno Tatewaki no cambiaba para nada.

Antes de que Ranma lo saludara, Nabiki se adelanta y le dice muy sensualmente.

Kuno, Baby tú no me has saludado aún.

¡¡¡Ahhh! la linda Nabiki Tendo como has estado el día de hoy.

Yo muy bien, y lo rodeaba muy sensualmente, --¿y tú?

Yo bien, Gracias.

¿Vas a invitarme a tu Yate? decía Nabiki con su mirada pícara e interesada.

Mi linda Nabiki siempre interesada.

No lo dejó terminar cuando dijo…

¡¡¡Vámonos, no perdamos más tiempo!

Pues vamonos, el mar nos espera. Pero ¿Akane no nos va a acompañar?

En eso momento Ranma se para de su silla de playa y le dice,

Akane viene conmigo.

¡¡¡Cálmate Saotome que yo ando ahora con Nabiki!

De todas forma ella no va, decía Nabiki muy divertida y casi arrastrando a Kuno por toda la playa.

Ranma se relaja. De momento llega Ryoga y Ukyo. Venía cogido de la mano. Ranma se sorprende un poco. Pero se alegra de que su rival se haya decidido por Ukyo. Además se alegraba de verlos y se levanta para ir a su encuentro. ---¡¡¡Hola Ryoga, Ukyo! Ella al verlo se adelanta y lo abraza y le dice: ¿cómo has estado Rachan?

Ryoga se tensa un poco pero no le da tiempo a reacionar, pues Ranma lo saludó efusivamente y le dice al oído: --¡¡¡Qué picarón! ¿Ya se hicieron novios! Lo mira a la cara le guiña un ojo y le sonrie. Ryoga se calma, pero su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza. Ya que nadie le había hablado tan directo. --Sí…, ¿Hay algún problema?

No tengo ninguno. Sólo que me dió gusto y me alegro por los dos.

Ryoga se da cuenta que Ranma esta más maduro y cogía las cosa con más calma así que se relajó y preguntó: --¿Y Akane dónde está?

Se fue a cambiar y viene ahora. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?

Bueno yo he estado muy ocupado en el restaurante de Ukyo. Le ayudo todo lo que puedo. Pero no hablemos de mí, ¿Cómo las has pasado en la otra escuela, sin prometidas, ni rivales.

Siempre hay alguien que quiere retarme. Pero no te ocupe tu has sido mi mejor retador. Y mira hacia abajo y escribe algo en la arena. En éso aparece Akane y deja sin respiración al chico cerdo. Ukyo al darse cuenta le mete un espatulazo por la cabeza a Ryoga y lo deja medio achocado. Ranma levanta la cabeza y mira a Ukyo muy sorprendido pues no sabía por qué ella había racionado así. Pero halló la respuesta enseguida, pues Akane se había plantado en frente de él en ese momento y lo dejó sin habla.

Aaakane, decía Ranma con los ojos desorvitado. pues ella se había puesto el bikini que Nabiki le había regalado.

Ranma enseguida se acerca y le dice al oido.

¡¡¡Te ves preciosa! y seguido por un suspiro le dice: ¿no qué no te lo ibas a poner? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

Bueno, ¿para qué esperar a la noche si puedo usarlo ahora?

Además sentí el deseo de bañarme en la playa.

Ranma la mira embobado de arriba abajo. Ese bikini le quedaba como para tener un "affair" con ella. En ese momento Ranma sintió la necesidad de cojerla por la cintura. No lo pensó sólo lo hizo y cuando la tenía cerca le susurra al oído; no sabes cuanto deseé este momento; las veces que estuve en mi cama soñando contigo, el momento en que tocara tu piel, que esta suave como el terciopelo y más aún. A cada palabra que él le decía, Akane se le erizaban los pelos y una cosquillita iba apoderandose de todo su cuerpo. Estaba estaciada, como perdida sin que nadie existiera sólo ellos y nada más. Correspondía a cada caricia por más mínima que fuera. Era el momento más feliz de su relación desde que él había llegado por primera vez a su casa. Cuando los comprometieron, ella y él no quería esa relación, porque se sentían forzados y obligados. Akane no sabía cómo se había enamorado de él. Pero lo cierto es que su corazón se agorpaba tan fuertemente que quería salise del pecho. Un sonrojo aparecían en sus mejillas y todo su ser se exitaba con sólo su mirada tan cálida como el sol en primavera. Por más que lo negara, más se enamoraba de él. Aunque él la insultara y ella le pegara había una magia entre ellos que ni sus pretendientes, enemigos y prometidas lograron romper. Casi se hablaban con su mirada. Cada uno sabía lo que le gusta al otro y sabían los secretos más escondido de su vida. Ninguno podía negarse más. Ellos tenían que sentir el amor que se tenían; ya no podían ocultarlo pues el brillo en sus miradas los delataban. Había pasado un tiempo no precisado, Ranma la seguía abrazando con tanta ternura que era posible que en esa noche de verano ellos se unieran en una danza de amor que nadie podía sospechar. Ranma acerca los labios hacia sus labios y los posa tiernamente sin prisa ninguna; besa sus labios que en esos momentos le ofrecía toda clase de placeres inimaginados. Sus ojos se entreserraron y sólo podían sentir la calidez de uno al otro. Ranma sintió satisfación con ese beso y todo su cuerpo se exitó y la apretaba por la cintura. En esos momentos Akane reacionó y le dijo:

¡Hey! No vamos a darnos un chapuzón.

Ranma se paró, la miró de arriba abajo, palpadeó varias veces y puso una cara de enamorado.

Cuando estoy difrutando de mi prometida el chapuzón puedes esperar. Y sabes que no me meteré contigo pues me convierto en chica.

Sí, lo sé pero tu sabes que eso me tiene sin cuidado. Siempre eres tú. Sólo que en diferente apariencia. Además quiero que me acompañes en el agua. Sabes que soy muy torpe para nadar. Acompáñame,…quieres,…por favor.

Esta bien Akane dijo Ranma con desgano pues cuando se convertía en chica no podía estar con Akane como él quiere.

Pues vámosnos y sale corriendo hacia el mar y casi arrastrando a Ranma al contacto con el agua se ve que Ranma se va convirtiendo en la chica peliroja. Su cuerpo se encogió y le salieron sus pechos. Ranma suspiró resignado.

Chico no ponga esa cara, además a la noche podemos dar un paseos a solas tu y yo, le guiña un ojo a Ranma el cual dijo:

Esta bien. Vamos… el mar nos espera. Se veían dos chicas como buenas amigas jugando con las olas del mar; estaban muy alegres y divertidas; haciéndose maldades una a la otra. Akane reía de lo lindo y la pelirroja no podía ocultar que la sonrisa de Akane, siempre le gustaba y lo volvía loco. En ese momento se acerca a Akane y sin mediar palabras le besa en la boca. Akane se sorprende mucho pues Ranma estaba convertido en mujer y era la primera vez que él la besaba transformado en chica. Cuando él/ella se dío cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se retira un poco y le dice al oido: --no pude resistir tu sonrisa. Akane al escuchar eso sólo se quedó paralizada sus palabra le hacían estremecer a pesar de que era la peliroja, la que estaba cerca de ella. Pero sacudió su cabeza y le tiró agua en la cara a Rachan que permanecía todavía con la cara enamorada. Ranma le dijo

Ahora sí que te has metido en un problema y riendo persigue a Akane y salen del agua la corretea por toda playa y al llegar a un recodo Ranma resvala y tropieza con una viejita que estaba haciendo un té en la playa y se empapa del agua caliente. En esos momento se convierte en hombre. Y con desición se va tras ella y la alcanza. Akane se sorprende pues ve a Ranma convertido en Ranma-kun. Así que ella no iba a dejar que él la alcanzara. Pero antes de poder huir de él Aaaaaah saffff que la coge por la cintura y le dice: Ahora eres mi prisionera. Y no la sortaba auque ella le dijera que lo hiciera. En ese momento le dió otro beso, Akane responde ese beso. Ranma la carga en sus brazos pero no la dejaba de besar. En esos momento una chica se aproxima a la pareja y tumba a Akane de los brazos de Ranma y le da un beso en la mejilla. Él se sorprende mucho al ver de quién se trataba y dijo en alta voz: ¿qué haces aquí?

continuará.

Contesto lo review

Gracias a todos y a todas que leen mi historia y me animan a sequirla.

**Aiko 5, anon.¿por que eres tan cruel? no es posible que me dejes picada! en fin espero leer el proximo capitulo pronto te envio saludos **

**Att. Aiko**

**Hola Aiko; mientras más picada más interesante se vuelve la historia ¿no crees? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Gracias por tu comentarios los aprecio mucho . Aquí envío el cap 6 espero que te guste este y que no te deje tan picada. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**---------------------------**

**Ana **

**ah (es un suspiro), que hermoso, ya quiero saber que sigue...**

**que bonito que Akane y Ranma se expresen sus sentimientos**

**ojala que actulices pronto, suerte!**

**Hola Ana. Gracuias por tu comentario eso me anima a seguir haciendo la historia aquí envio el cap 6 a ver que te parece y espero que también me dejes un review. **

**Att Maité-chan**

**----------------------------**

**Å£înê®raakInuKaf2 **

**Hola:**

**Me gustaria que tu fic fuera mas largo, pero de ahí en fura me gusta mucho continua.**

**Sharinee **

**Gracias Sharinee. Espero que este lo encuentres más largo que el anterior. Y dejame tu revie a ver que te pareció OK**

**Att. 5, anon.ESpero que actualices pronto, me gusta tu manera de escribir**

**Se me ha hecho cuesta ariba terminarlo pues estoy escriendo como 5 a la vez. Espero que te guste este cap 6. Dejame tu review. Gracias po tu lindo comentario. Está cool. JAJAJAJAJAJA Empiezo a escribir el 7mo cap Hasta luego Sayonara,**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**------------------------**

**Shakka DV**

**2005-03-09**

**ch 5, signedOO**

**por que lo hiciste tan corto**

**ahora si exageraste**

**apresurate a actualizar**

**atte**

**shakka**

**Hola shakka amiga del alma. Espero que encuentre este más larguito. Es que soy mujer de pocas palabra. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

**Aquí envío el 6to cap. Qué lo disfrute.**

**Att. Maité-chan**


	7. Cap 7 Sólo a tí te quiero

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Maite-Chan

**letras en italico / pensamientos/**

**Nota este capítulo tiene contenido no aptos para menores de 13**

**Los Eternos enamorados**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Sólo a tí te quiero.**

Akane se fue con sus ojos lloroso. Mientras Tomiko hacia de las suyas con Ranma. Éste al percatarse de que Akane se había ido muy molesta, le solicita a Tomiko que lo suelte.

Tomiko sorprendida de la reación de su amigo lo soltó pero le dijo un poco espantada.

–¿Hice algo que te molestara? Enseguida le guiñó un ojo. Ranma se sonrojó un poco, pues Tomiko era una joven muy guapa. Ella al verlo lo lindo que se veía sonrosado lo abrazó de nuevo con más ganas. Iba a darle un beso en la boca, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

–¡Vaya cuñadito, tú si que no pierdes tiempo!

Ranma brincó del susto pues Nabiki era la menos que él quería que viera ese espectáculo. Sabía que le iba a contar a su hermana y iba a complicarlo todo. Antes de que hubiera un mal entendido Ranma se separó de Tomiko y dijo con cara de fastidio.

–No es nada de lo que te imaginas, ella es sólo una amiga.

Nabiki con cara de circuntacia le dice, –no, si no me estoy imaginando nada…ví claro lo que pasaba. ¿A caso no les has dicho a tu amiguita que tienes prometida y que esa prometida es mi hermana?

Ranma traga gordo sabía lo que implicaba esa pregunta. Se quedó mudo ante Nabiki. Tomiko al ver que no había respuesta de Ranma le dice muy divertida. –Me invitas a pasear por ahí para poder estar a sola contigo bombón.

Nabiki le dice muy divertida… –ve bombón que yo me encargaré de decirle a Akane.

Ranma no iba a echar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido con Akane. Tampoco iba a ser descortés con Tomiko así que le dijo: –vamos Tomiko para que conosca a la familia.

–Sí, ve, Tomiko con tu bombón. Jajajajajaja se ríe Nabiki sabiendo lo celosa que era su hermana y ella iba a ver cómo Ranma salía de éste lío.

Cuando llegaron a la villa, Ranma se la presentó a toda la familia, menos a Akane pues ella no se encontraba en la sala en esos momentos. Kasumi como siempre se sonrie y la invita a cenar, la cual ella acepta gustosamente.

Ranma se acerca a Kasumi y en un susurrro le pregunta,

–¿Has visto a Akane?

–Sí, la ví, subió a su habitación. Llevaba una cara de enojo mezclado con tristeza que no se la despinta nadie. ¿Hiciste algo a mi hermana para que se pusiera así?

Ranma bajo la vista pero le dijo a Kasumi, –voy hablar con ella ahora mismo. No me gusta que hayan mal entendido entre nosotros. Puedes atender a mi invitada en lo que voy hablar con Akane.

–Descuida, yo la atenderé, así que quédate todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Convéncela para que baje a cenar.

Ranma asistió y subió corriendo hacia el cuarto de ella.

Tomiko veía con fastidio que Ranma se alejaba escalera arriba.

Cuando él llega a la habitación de Akane se queda parado frente a la puerta. Pero decide de una vez por toda arreglar con ella. Pues después de todo Tomiko la había tumbado de sus brazos y él conocía a Akane y sabía que debía de estar molesta. _Tan bien que la estaba pasando y viene Tomiko a enredar todo. Ya me deshice de todas las otras prometidas; que tendré yo para buscarme tanto lío. No quiero que Akane me deje de hablar por una tontería. Iré a hablar con ella. ¿Por qué eres tan celosa, por qué? _Y mientras estaba en sus pensamientos Nabiki le pasa por el lado y le dice: –Esta vez cuñadito te has pasado. Ya le dije a Akane lo bien que estabas con tu amiguita.

Ranma se enfureció y cerrós sus puños. Lo único que alcanzó a decir entre dientes, –¡¡Nabiki, ¡¡Nabiki!

Nabiki se alejó ríendose a calcajadas. Pues iba a salir con Tatewaki de nuevo en su Yate.

Ranma se calmó un poco pero el panorama no pintaba muy bien, pues Nabiki gustaba de enredarlo todo y más cuando se trataba de él y Akane. _¿Por qué se meterá en lo que no le importa?_ Tocó a la puerta y esperó a que le contestara. Pero eso no sucedió. Así que volvió a tocar con más ganas. Pero nada de nada. Entonces Ranma dice:

–Akane abre que soy yo.

–Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo y me dejes en paz. Se oía muy enojada.

Ranma mueve los ojos de arriba abajo y le dice, –abre por favor tenemos que hablar.

–Yo no hablo con traidores como tú.

–Si no abres, aquí me quedaré hasta que salgas y sabes que no estoy jugando.

En eso momentos, Akane sube y baja los vista, como señal de fastidio., pues ella lo conocía bien y sabía que era muy insistente. Ella le quita el seguro a la puerta. Ranma se sonrie un poco pues sabía que Akane era bastante testadura pero él podía manejar eso. Entra y observa que ella está mirando por la ventana. En ese momento él le dice muy tiernamente. Akane…¿por qué eres tan celosa?

Akane no le contestó, pues estaba sollozando y no quería que él se diera cuenta. Pero no podía ocultarlo pues Ranma ya estaba cerca de ella y la oyó. Él en ese momento se enternece y pensaba, _¿Qué rayos Nabiki le habrá dicho?_

Cuando esta bastante cerca le toca el hombro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Era evidente que tan sólo el contacto de él la afectaba. Akane se estremese. Pero no podía darse el lujo de claudicar, por eso se sacude la mano de Ranma y se mueve hacia una pared. Ranma al ver el gesto de desagrado que hizo, no dejó que eso lo desilucionara, sino al contrario, él la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo. Akane muy sorprendida por lo que Ranma acababa de hacer. Trata de safarse, pero él se lo impide y la aprieda más contra la pared. Ella como no podía safarse de él se vira contra la pared para no mirarlo. Entonces, Ranma aprovecha y en el oído le susurra: mira amor sólo te quiero a tí. Por favor no te enoges, mírame por favor. Tu sabes que siempre eres y será la única para mí. Sólo tengo ojos para tí. Cada palabra que Ranma le decía producía en ella un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Entonces se viró hacia él y sin pensar nada enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma. Él reaciona y la abraza con ternura. Ranma siente que ella esta llorando y le dice muy tiernamente. –No llores por favor sabes que no me gusta que te pongas así. Además que te pasa por qué te alejaste de mí en la playa.

Ella se separa bruscamente y muy enojada y fría le increpa. –¿Te parece poco lo que hizo tu amiguita conmigo? Y para colmo te besa delante de mí y tú te quedaste como si nada. Y para acabar de completar Nabiki me dijo que se iban a besar en la boca y que gracias a ella que lo impidió. Ahora sabes que es lo que me pasa. Estas satisfecho. Si quieres te puedes quedar con ella.

Ranma se sonrie la coge en sus brazos y le dice: –celosa.

–No ves que muero por tí. Que hago lo que sea con tal estar a tu lado. Tomiko es una compañera de mi salón y además va a ser compañera tuya cuando vayas el otro semestre. Y no pienso jamás dejarte ni por ella ni por ninguna otra.

–Pero…ella es muy bonita.

–Sí, claro no soy ciego, ¿y eso qué? La acuna entres su brazos. –Sabes Akane, no tienes por qué encelarte. Ella no tiene esos ojos que me embrujan, ni siquiera tiene esa sonrisa que me enloquese, ni esos labios que me invita a besarlo, ni ese cuerpo y suspira ummm…yo por tí soy capás de cometer una locura.

Akane se sonrie y hace que Ranma se sonroje.

–Ves Akane como me vuelves loco…y la pega más a su cuerpo y le dice, –Por esa sonrisa soy capás de hacerte mía. Él se lo dijo con mucha naturalidad, mientras Akane no podía creer lo que había hecho la separación entre ellos. Ranma no tenía ninguna pena en expresar lo que sentía por ella.

–Serías capás…pero no teminó la frace, pues Ranma la estaba besando y ella contestó su besos. Estaban entrando en calor y Ranma la acariciaba, Akane empezó a gemir muy suavemente y él seguía acariciándola y sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la cama. Él la posó suavemente en ella y Akane sólo obedecía al instinto en esos momentos, la razón no la estaba rigiendo sino todo el sentimiento que tenía guardado para él. Ranma, entonces se posa sobre ella para sentir su cuerpo ardiendo de pasión. Seguía besándola y estaban ensinismado uno con el otro. Él la mira tiernamente y le dice: No sabes cuanto, cuanto te amo. En esos momento Akane creyó morir, por cada palabra tierna que la hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo. Ranma se separó de ella y le dice: –vámos amor a cenar y para que conosca a Tomiko.

Akane pone una cara como si le hubiera quitado un bombón a un niño.

–Si me das otro beso puede ser que me convenzas, lo mira con una cara de pícara.

–Si te doy otro beso…y pone una cara de borrego arrepentido, –me perdonas.

–Puede ser que me compadezca de tí, le decía Akane mirándolo tiernamente.

–Anda, se buenita y perdóname.

–¡¡Todavía no me has dado el beso que te pedí!

Ranma en ese momento la atrae hacia su cuerpo, la aprieta por la cintura mientras y le da un beso tiernamente apasionado que la dejó sin respiración.

–¿Y ahora me perdonas?

–Lo pensaré

–No sea mala, perdóname.

–Esta bien no te haré sufrir más. Después de ese beso, mmm sí te perdono. Pero me tienes que prometer que no dejarás que ella te vuelva a besar.

–Descuida ya le dije que no volviera hacer éso. Ahora bajemos. Te presentaré a Tomiko.

–Estás bien vamos. Se lo dijo con resignación

Ranma y Akane bajan muy acaramelados y cojido de la mano. Entran en la sala y ahí estaba Tomiko hablando con todos los amigos de Ranma. Cuando Tomiko se percata de la presencia de Ranma ésta se sonroja. Akane se da cuenta pero decide no darle importancia. y piensa, _–/que culpa tiene Ranma de ser tan guapo y que las jóvenes se sientan atraída por él/._ A ella le había pasado. Así por qué culparla.

Tomiko iba a abrazar de nuevo a Ranma pero él la esquivó y de dice, –quiero presentarte a mi novia, mi prometida Akane Tendo. Akane ella es mi amiga de colegio, Tomiko Nakajima. Las dos se hicieron reverencia en modo de saludo. Tomiko toma la palabra y le dice ignorando a Akane. –Bombón me llevas por ahí a pasear contigo a solas.

Eso de "a solas" le cayó como bomba a Akane y se tensa pero Ranma le aprieta la mano para calmarla. Y mira a Tomiko con seño frucido. No ves que estoy con mi novia.

–Ha bueno, cuando no estes con ella ¿me llevas? Y lo mira con picardía. Ranma se sonroja y Tomiko se siente satisfecha de sembrar la semilla de la discordia. Todos los amigos de Ranma notaron lo tenso que se estaba poniendo todo. Y sabían lo celosa que era Akane. Así que intervinieron.

–Ranma, vamonos todos y encendamos fogata en la playa y platiquemos allí, decía Mousse muy divertido.

–Vamos amor. Le dijo Ranma sin soltar a Akane.

Al pricipio ella no quería ir pero después pensó que no le iba a dar gusto a esa joven de que paseara con Ranma. Definitivamente, no iba a cometer ese error. Así que con cara soriente le dijo, –Claro que iré, mi amor. y toco con suavidad la cara de Ranma y éste se sonrojó furiosamente. Todos lo notaron y se echaron a reir.

Tomiko, por su parte, apretó sus diente como señal de desapruebo pero en fin no iba a dejar que su rival estubiera a gusto con su amorcito.

-------------------

Todos estaban en la playa disfrutando de una charla amena, mientras los adultos estaban en sus menesteres. ¿Qué hacían? Pues bien, Kasumi se encargaba de la cocina como siempre pero esta vez tenía la ayuda de Nodoka. Nabiki pues estaba con Kuno muy agusto en el Yate de éste. Soun y Genma como siempre jugando su jogi y haciendose trampa uno al otro.

Mientras tanto Tomiko no perdía la oportunidad de acercase a Ranma y meterse entre Akane y él. Mousse estaba muy agusto con Shampoo, Ukyo con Ryoga. Era evidente que estaban pasádosela muy bien. Akane sintió un poco de cansancio y le dijo a Ranma que iba a su cuarto a dormir. Ranma no le prestó mucha atención pues Tomiko no dejaba que Ranma tubiera la oportunidad de oirla hablaba, hablaba, hablaba todo el tiempo.

Akane se levantó y miró con tristeza que ella estaba demás en la conversación que sostenía Tomiko con Ranma. Pues ellos estaban hablando de cosas que habían pasado en el colegio. Cuando Ranma se dió cuenta de que ella no estaba a su lado él se levantó pero Tomiko no lo dejó irse y le dijo: –Por favor Ranma déjala respirar. A lo mejor se aburrió y se fue.

–Dijo algo antes de irse

Tomiko con su cara cándida y dulce le dice: –No. Se levantó y se fue. Pero no te preocupe yo estoy aquí contigo vámos a disfrutar el momento junto tú y yo a solas. ¡¡Ésta me la debes! Y se acercó aun más a él. –Ya no estas con ella, ¿qué, te molesta estar un ratito conmigo?

–No es que me molesta es que es muy tarde y mis amigos ya se fueron a dormir a sus repectiva cabaña.

–Pero un ratito más. Anda no seas malito.

–Está bien pero un rato más solamente.

–Sí. Se acercó peligrosamente hacia Ranma el quedó en "Shock" pues Tomiko era una joven seductora y muy bonita.

Ella sintió que Ranma se retiró un poco y lo interpela muy sensualmente.

–¿Qué, no te gusto? Además porque tengas novia no quiere decir que te cierres a las demás.

–Ranma se separó bruscamente y le dijo, –me voy estoy cansado.

–Esta bien. Me puedes acompañar a mi cabaña.

–Claro

Y los dos jóvenes caminaron por la playa y ella se sentía tan agusto con él que no quería dejarlo ir.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña ella le dice, –Entra, te voy a servir un te por haberme acompañado.

Ranma le entró una mala espina, pero acepto entrar para no despreciar la invitación que ella tan amable que se lo pedía.

–Esta bien y entró con ella.

–Ponte cómodo que voy a la cocina a prepararlo todo.

Ella se fue a la cocina con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Después de ésto, la tal Akane no podrá conmigo. Esta noche me acostaré con él y lo fotografiaré. Le haré entender que durmió conmigo. Jajajajajaja. Prepara el te y a la taza de Ranma le echa un sonifero.

Entra muy seductora a la sala con las dos tazas de te.

------------

Mientras Akane espera en la villa. Estaba la sala por si venía Ranma. Ella se quedó dormida recostada en la mesa del comedor.

Fin del cap 7 hasta la próxima

**Ahora a cotestar los rewiew**

**elechan**

**2005-07-18**

**ch 6, signedMe gusta mucho tu historia. Es bonito que ambos expresen sus sentimientos de sa forma. Sigue asi y actualiza pronto please! please! please!**

**¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. la estoy haciendo muy romántica y tambien pícara sin caer en el hentai. Espero actualizar más seguido ya empecé el 8 cap y va estar muy pero muy chistoso y romántico sobretodo. De todas maneras Gracias elechan. **

**Att. Maité-chan**

**saQhra**

**2005-07-11**

**ch 6, signed Ya me leí los 6 capítulos enteros. Me gustó, sobre todo los nuevos personajes. Pero sigues fallando en tu ortografía.Te deseo suerte y que lo sigas actualizando.**

**saQhra**

**PD: Gracias por dejar tu review en mi historia.**

**Tienes mucha razón saQhra pero, espero que éste no tenga tantos errores. De todas maneras gracias porque me haces que revice mejor mi escritura. Espero que lo leas y me de tu review.**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**akane 6, anon.hola **

**es la primera ves que entro a esta pagina y quiero felicitarte por que tu fic esta buenisimo ya no puedo esperar para leer el siguente capitulo porfavor ya no nos dejes en suspenso y por el capitulo que sigue por fis**

**Espero que este capítulo también te guste akane. Gracias por tu amabilidad. Espero que me des tu review y lo recomiendes a tus contactos que le guste a Ranma 1/2.**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**Shakka DV**

**2005-06-16**

**ch 6, signedAMIGA**

**me encanto!**

**continualo pronto**

**atte**

**shakka**

**Amiga gracias. Tú siempre me auspicia mis historias y estoy muy agradecida. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu review como siempre Es muy corto pero esta lleno de sentimiento. TQM**

**Att. **

**Tu amiga Maité-chan**

**belldchan **

**2005-06-16**

**ch 6, anon.hola genial tu fic siguelo asi! oO**

**Estoy muy agradecida belldchan. Espero que te guste este capítulo y como siempre dame tu review.**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**Aiko 6, anon.Querida Maite-chan te lo repito ¡ eres cruel con tus fans este capitulo estuvo de alarido ! espero el proximo con ansias locas, SALUDOS.**

**También te doy saludo Aiko y gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que te guste este otro capítulo y me des tu review.**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**daniela 6, anon.EY POR QUE ERES ASI YO REVISO CASI TODOS LOS DIAS PARA VER SI ACTUALIZASTE NO ES JUSTO PERO TE QUIERO DECIR QUE ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES QUE HE LEIDO EN FIN ACTUALIZA PRONTO**

**Gracias daniela por decir eso de que es uno de los mejores pero no merezco ese honor. De todas formas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que este capítulo te guste también**


	8. Intriga, desconfianza, duda

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Maite-Chan

**letras en italico / pensamientos/**

**Nota este capítulo tiene contenido no aptos para menores de 13**

**Los Eternos enamorados**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Intriga, desconfianza y duda**

Tomiko le da la taza de té a Ranma, pero éste antes de tomar un sorbo le dice, oye y ese trofeo ¿Dónde lo ganaste? Tomiko se paró y dejó su taza de té junto a la de Ranma. Ella le dijo que lo había ganado en un torneo en Londres y que había competido con 40 países y ella salió triunfadora. –Como siempre yo consigo lo que quiero y le dió una mirada muy sensual a Ranma. Entonces ella se le acerca y le dice bebamos el té. –Esta bien, pero me iré enseguida.

Tomiko da una sorisa de triunfo y se dispone a tomar un sorbo de su taza. Ella se le quedó mirando y estaba esperando que el sognifero que puso en la taza de él sultiera efecto.

Entonces Ranma le dice, –bueno me voy porque ya es muy tarde.

Pero bombón quédate un ratito más.

Mientras tanto Tomiko notó que Ranma empezó a mariarse y a cerrársele los ojo empezó a bostezar y,–tengo sueño dijo Ranma medio embobado.

–¡¡Yes, Ya te tengo, después de éso serás sólo mío y sonrie con una sonrisa triunfar. Cuando se disponía acercarse a Ranma ¡¡¡ZAS! que cae redonda en el piso.

Entonces Ranma se sonrie. –Tomiko debería ya conocer que a Ranma Saotome nadie le engaña.

Sabes, vi lo que hiciste, lo siento pero mi prometida me espera. Ranma conocía a Akane y sabía que ella no se acostaría o al menos estaría esperándolo en la sala.

Recogió a Tomiko del suelo y la acostó en el sofá.

Nos veremos mañana Tomiko, buenas noches.

Ranma se retira sonriente.

Al llegar a la villa él entra sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie. Al entrar ve a su adorada tormento recostada sobre la mesa del comedor. Se enternece y dice, –me esperaste ¡¡qué tierna! Bueno voy a tener que llevarla a su cuarto.

Cuando la coje en sus brazo Akane se recuesta sobre el pecho de Ranma y le dice en voy baja, –por fin llegaste y se queda dormida, mientras Ranma la sostenía al hombro. Él sacude la cabeza pero prosigue hasta la habitación de ella. Abre la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Llega a la cama y suavemente la deposita en ella. Dedica varios minutos y la contempla. Ve lo tierna y tersa que es su piel. Entonces se acuerda de cuando se puso el bikini y se sonroja furiosamente y susurra unas palabra, –de verdad que te veía muy bonita en él. Se acerca a ella para aspirar el aroma que expide su cuerpo. Le besa en la mejilla y le dice buenas noches mi amor. Suspira y se retira hacia su habitación portando una cara de satisfación. –Por lo meno me liberé de Tomiko, y no tuve que dar muchas explicaciones a Akane. Porque cuando esa se pone en la preguntadera yo siempre acabo bajo el mazo de ella. Aunque últimamente nos estamos llevando bien. Tenía que venir Tomikp a dañarlo todo. No sé que pretendía al quererme dar ese sonífero. Sea lo que sea nunca he caído en ese juego. Por lo menos lo he aprendido con la loca de Kodashi que siempre ponía sonífero en todo lo que hacía. Todo lo que en la vida aprendo me ayudará en el mañana. Ahhhhh zzzzzz tengo sueño me acostaré y mañana será otro día.

A la mañana siguiente Tomiko despierta en el sofá. Ella no sabía que había pasado. Se pone a pensar el por qué ella se quedó dormida. –Se suponía que él… se quedó en suspenso y después se puso a analizar la situación. El cambió las tazas de té cuando me levanté. Debe de haber sido éso. No encuentro otra explicación. Pero si cree que por éso me voy a rendir se equivoca. Tú, Ranma serás mío y ni Akane lo podrá impedir. Esa niña no es competencia para mía.

----------------

Akane se levanta y se pone el bikini, quería aprovechar los últimos día en la villa e ir temprano a la playa antes de que el sol de la mañana se levantara. Así que fue a la habitación de Ranma que todavía estaba dormido. Ella entra y se tira sobre él, pues estaba emocionada quería que Ranma compartiera con ella el amanecer. Ranma despierta despavorido y se percata que hay un bulto sobre él. Cuando vió que es Akane él la abraza y se percata que está en el bikini su corazón se le aceleró tanto que él creía morir. Entonces él le dice, –A-A-Akane. Cuando ella mira a su cara se da cuenta que estaba prácticamente sobre él y se sonroja. Se levanta y le dice –¡¡Ranma! ¡¡Ranma, sólo quería que vieras el amanecer conmigo.

–Bueno, esta bien. Se levanta del futón y dice, –esperame afuera que me voy a cambiar.

–Puedo esperarte aquí me viro de espalda y tú te cambia.

–Qué pícara eres y ahora, ¿quién es la perverttida?

Akane le sigue el juego a Ranma y se acerca contoniandose muy sensualmente provocando en él un deseo de poseerla. Ranma no resistió la tetanción de tocarla. Así que la tomo entre sus brazos sujetando bien por la cintura y la acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron y lentamente acercó su cara a la de ella y la empezó a besar tan apasionadamente que los dos caen en el futón y se acariciaban sin contener el deseo de pertenecerse uno al otro. Ya estaba entrando en calor pues Ranma tenía a Akane bien sujetada por la cintura, la cual estaba desnuda a casua del el bikini que traía puesto. Ranma no quería sortarla, sentir cada pulgada de su piel hasta saciarse, y la acariciaba muy tiernamente que provocó un gemido de ella. él reacinó al oírla y se separa un poco de ella para poderla contemplar. se perdió en su pensamiento _/–Ella es tan hermosa que ni una flor puede compararse./_

Akane sorprendida le comenta, –¿Qué pasa Ranma?

–Nada Akane. ¿Por qué mejor me cambio y vamos a ver la salida del sol?

–Akane con un poco de desepción le dice, está bien y se vira hacia la pared resignada. Ranma al verla así le pregunta –¿Estás moleta conmigo?

–No. Después de ese beso y esas caricia no puedo estar molesta contigo es sólo que…

Akane ya estoy y Ranma la coge de la mano y sale a ver el amanecer con su amada.

Estubieron junto un rato disfrundo del ese momento maravilloso que la naturaleza le proporcionaba, Akane se recuesta del hombro de él y comenta. –No es hermoso.

–Sí que lo es, decía Ranma con cara de ensoñación. Mira a Akane y observa como la luz del sol mañanero bañaba su piel, bronseando su cuerpo que le daba un toque muy sensual a su prometida. ¡¡Ahhhhhh! suapira y Akane voltea a mirarlo –Te pasa algo Ranma.

–No nada. Y se pega aún más a ella para disfrutarla al máximo ya que estaban sólo en la playa.

En éso Tomiko inrumpe en la playa y divisa a Ranma que estaba acaramelado con Akane, Grrrrrr le entran celos,. –Está con ella, está con ella, no puede ser, ahora verá. Se acerca lentamente y cuando está junto a ellos le comenta. –¿Hey te gustó la velada a noche en mi casa? Éso fue el detonador para provocar los celos y más que éso la desconfianza y la duda.

–¿Por éso llegaste TARDE A LA VILLA? Por estar con ella, decía Akane furiosa y con su aura al máximo.

Akane se levanta pero es detenida por Ranma y ella le dice, –¡¡Suéltame traidor! Mientras yo estaba asperándote tú, tú, tú, grrrr estabas con ella. No te quiero volver a ver Ranma, no te quiero volver a ver y se fue con sus ojos nublados y no miró hacia atrás aunque lo oía a él llamándola.

¡¡¡AKANE ESPERA! PUEDO EXPLICARTE

continuará…

jajajaja que mala soy.

**Ahora a contestar mis review**

**saQhra**

**2005-08-19**

**ch 7, signedTomiko... ... ... Esa clase de gente sí existe en la realidad, ojalá que Ranma no sea tan bruto como para caer en sus trampas. **

**Si siempre los hombre caen en las trampas de las mujeres y viceversa. Lo he puesto así para que nosotros los jóvenes seamos más listo Nunca acepte de nadie un refresco o te o café que tu no hayas pedido. Aunque muchas veces confiamos demasiado en nuestros amigos ten cuidado por ellos sin querer o a propósito pueden hacenos daño No lo olvide un consejo de Gratis de Maité-chan**

**Gracia por tu review**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**

**Aiko 7, anon.Al fin das señales de vida!**

**Me encanto el capitulo, solo espero que para el siguiente un tiburon se coma a Tomiko por arrastrada, mendiga, etc; y Ranma cuando se le quitara lo buena gente ( es tan inocente por eso lo amamos )para que le ponga un hasta aqui a la rogona esta.**

**Por favor se buena con la pareja consentida de todos y que Akane le tenga un poquito de confianza a su bombocito.**

**Saludos y no nos dejes abandonados tanto tiempo (se te extraña un buen ).**

**Bueno tienes razón sobre Tomiko pero recuerda una acción provoca una reacción es ley física. Sí ella tendrá una dosis de Ranma ya sabe cómo se pone de furioso cuando ve su territorio amenazado. Descuida ella tendrá su merecido pero todo a su tiempo y en la justa perpectiva. **

**Att**

**Maité-chan**

**Shakka DV**

**2005-08-12**

**ch 7, signedamiga**

**ya te habias tardado**

**que bueno que lo continuaste **

**espero ver el prox cap pronto**

**a y a ver cuando hablamos por msn**

**Amiga es verdad que estoy distanciada del MSM pero es que estado haciendo unos proyectos en mi trabajo y no tenía tiempo ni para ir pal'baño jajajajajajajaja. Lamento lo de tu rodilla espero que te mejore pronto.**

**Espero que te guste el cap 8 y me des tu opinión gracias TQM**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**


	9. El Amor lo puede todo

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Maite-Chan

**letras en italico / pensamientos/**

**Nota este capítulo tiene contenido no aptos para menores de 13**

**Los Eternos enamorados**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**El amor lo puede todo**

–A la verdad no sé lo que pretendes, con eso, Tomiko. Pero tú ni nadie me vas alejar de ella, decía Ranma con el ceño funcido.

Tomiko dió un paso para atrás, y le contesta. –No sé de los que está hablando, sólo fue un comentario inocente. Además le das mucha importacia a esa niñita. Mírame a mí lo serena que me porto y ella es tan poca cosa al lado mío. No te detengas en triavialidades, si te haces novio mío podrás tener todo lo que quieras. Sabes que soy la hija de unos de los empresarios más exitosos de Japón. ¿Qué dices? Te anima a dejar a esa niñita por mí.

Ranma empezó a reir como un loco. Había oído propuestas descabelladas, pero ésta había botado la bola. Se acerca con su aura creciendo y le contesta,–Ni por tí, ni por todo el oro del mundo dejaría a Akane. Sabes,… sólo ella me hace sentir sensaciones que por ninguna otra siento.

Tomiko se acerca muy sensualmente para atraparlo con su abrazo. Ranma queda parsalizado al ver la actitud conque venía ella. Él podía manejar a las personas violentas pero nunca pudo manejar a las jóvenes que se acercaban a él tan sensualmente y menos tan bonita como era ella. Cuando ella estaba segura de que iba a lograr lo que se proponía, cayó un espátula entre medio de ellos. Ranma despertó de su embobamiento y Tomiko hizo una mueca de insatisfación. Entonces se acerca Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse y Ryoga y a la misma vez preguntan –¿Pasa algo Ranma?

–Nada, que no pueda manejar, dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

–Nosotros preguntamos, porque hace un rato vimos a Akane corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Y nos preguntabamos si pasó algo entre ustedes.

–No ha pasado nada, decía Tomiko enojada. Además quién le dió vela en este entierro.

–Shampoo y Ukyo se le acercan muy enojadas y le dice, mira niña Ranma y Akane son nuestros amigos y lo que le pasen a ellos nos importa y muchísimo. Y mientras Shampoo y Ukyo la increpaban. Ranma se acerca a Ryoga y a Mousse y les dice, ¿podrían vigilar a Tomiko que no me siga? Voy a ver a Akane pues no me gustó de la manera que ella nos abordó y mucho menos le habrá gustado a Akane.

–Está bien, Ranma aquí la detrendremos por largo tiempo no te preocupe ella no te molestará de nuevo.

–Gracias, amigos se los agradesco mucho. Ahora a contentar a Akane, me imagino que será difícil de convenser.

–Ryoga y Mousse se rieron le dijeron, mucho trabajo te va a costa pues ya conocemos a Akane.

Ranma se sorie de medio lado y se despide de los muchachos dicendo, nos vemos a la noche Ok.

A coro –Sí nos vemos y mucha suelte con Akane.

Ranma se retiró, pues ahora iba a comenzar una lucha campal con ella. Pero él nunca se rinde cuando se trata de ella.

Mientras Ranma iba a la villa. Akane estaba en el cuarto con Kasumi.

–¿Qué te pasa Akane, te ví que subiste sin decir nada, qué te pasó con Ranma, decía Kasumi preocupada.

–¿Cómo sabes que es con él?

Kasumi sonrie y suspira y le dice muy suavemente.

–Sólo te pones así con tu amado tormento.

Akane se tira a llorar sobre su hermana y Kasumi le acaricia su acbello y le susurra. –Cálmate Akane, y dime que pasó entre ustedes.

–¡¡Ranma es un traidor, un traidor! ésto último lo dice con rabia y entre dientes cerrando sus ojos y manos a la misma vez.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Akane se incorpora con el ceño fruncido le dice, –mientras anoche me quedé esperándolo él estaba con ella en su villa.

–Pero Akane, ¿y éso qué?

Akane cae para atrás con una gota en la cabeza –¿y éso qué? ¿y éso qué? Te parece poco estaba con ella Kasumi.

–Ves Akane, como llegas a conclusiones, sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Te pregunto, ¿Él se ha portado mal contigo estos días que han estado aquí? ¿Y más aún vas a dejar que ésa te lo quite? Yo que tú lo pensaba mucho antes de saltar a conclusiones erróneas. Además le vas a dar crédito a ella y desconfíar de Ranma. Mira que él puede ser testaduro, creído y orgulloso, pero nunca te ha sido infiel. Él tenía muchas prometidas y entre ellas te escogió a tí. No crees que debes escuchar su versión de los hechos. Te voy a dar un consejo, escuchas antes de saltar a concluciones apresuradas. Te podrías arrepentir tarde o temprano. Así que piénsalo. Cuando Kasumi se disponía a retirarse, tocan a la puerta de Akane. –Ves Akane, si tú no le importaras, no lo tendrías tocando tu puerta, y le guiña un ojo. –Así que anímate y atiéndelo.

Kasumi abre la puerta y se encuentra a Ranma parado en el umbral. Lo mira y también le guiña un ojo como señal de que todo va estar bien. Cuando ve que Kasumi se aleja del lugar, él entra preocupado y con una cara de yo no fui. Akane no lo estaba viendo pues le había virado la cara en forma de desaprovación. Ranma mira hacia arriba y da un suspiro de resignación. Se acerca un poco para poderla mirar a su cara. Akane levanta la vista y le mira insicibamente.

–Akane por qué le crees a ella y no a mí, dijo Ranma esperando que Akane le oyera su versión.

–Por qué será, y le da la espalda para no mirarle.

Ranma aprovechó y se acercó tanto que pudo oler el aroma a yerba buena que expedía el cuerpo de Akane y a él lo volvía completamente loco. Con determinación le susurra al oido, –Crees que puedo vivir sin tí. Cuando Akane siente su aliento sobre su oído la piel se eriza y el corazón se agorpaba adentro de su cuerpo muy fuertemente. Él sigue su acercamiento y la abraza por la espalda. Cuando la tiene presa de sus brazos la empieza a mecer y al mismo tiempo, con su voz casi un susurro, y le dice al oído, –cómo puedes dudar de mí, y sonríe de puro placer, pues la tenía entre sus brazos y éso le mandaba mucho "shot" de electricidad que le hacía estremecer su cuerpo y seguiendo con su parlamento, –acaso crees que puedo vivir sin tu mirada tintineante y esos ojos color café que la sostiene y me desvite todo para ser tuyo. ¿Lo crees? ¡Crees que puedo presindir de tu sonrisa que me hace enloquecer cada vez que te dignas a ofrecela con una candida y suave calidez que me insita y pierdo la cordura y caigo preso en un espirar de sensaciones que me envía directo al cielo, a la gloria infinita! ¡Crees que puedo precindir de tu cuerpo, que me deleita cada vez que te veo y me hace desearlo para hacerlo uno sólo con mi cuerpo! Siento que eres parte de mí. Akane, sabes que soy orgulloso e ingreído pero que soy sin tí, sólo un grito en el viento ni siquiera soy una ventisca. Sabes,… de que vale ser el mejor artista marcial si no lo puedo compartir contigo. Siempre ha sido la única para mí, no me reproche, sólo dime, ¿en qué te he fallado? Si no hay confianza entre nosotros, dímelo y me iré y no te molestaré más.

Akane no contestaba su amor propio estaba herido, pero de que valía todo éso si lo perdía a él. A ese joven que al principio no lo habían aceptado, por la obligación de un compromiso, que ellos no habían buscado. Pero no podía negar que había crecido en ella un sentimiento puro de amor verdadero. Lo amaba, y reconocía que con Ranma nada era fácil. Pero él siempre se preucupaba por ella a pesar de que ella lo mandaba a volar, sonrie en ese momento al recordar todo las formas que ella lo agredía y él siempre estaba ahí para ella. Del mismo modo que él le pertenecía, así ella le pertenecía a él. Además que culpa tenía Ranma ser tan guapo, y tan irresitible para las jóvenes. Era verdad que ella también lo había notado y no podía resistir la tentación de besarlo. Que varias veces se lo había insinuado, pero él no cogía la indirecta. Tantas veces que deseó que la besara, por qué no las otras quisieran lo mismo que ella pensaba.

Ranma esperaba la respuesta de Akane, pero se impacientó al no tener repuesta de ella. Él sabía, lo testadura que era y conociéndola, sabía que no iba a tener respuesta inmediata a menos que la presionara. Así que pensó que era mejor retirarse antes de que lo mandara a volar. Entonces, Ranma afloja el abrazo y se dispone a irse por donde vino. Pero algo le impidió retirarse. Pues ella se había volteado hacia él al sentir aflojar su abrazo que la hacía sentir muy especial y con la calidez que la mecía. Ella lo miró directo a sus bellos ojos azules como el mar profundo y cogiendo aliento le dice, –no te vayas, quédate conmigo. Ranma sonrió y para adentro de sí se dijo//–¡_ésa es mi Akane/ _–Si no me voy, sólo quiero saber que piensas.

Akane sabía, que sino comenzaba de decir nada, él lo iba a mal interpretar todo como otras veces. Así que tomo el valor y dijo, si me das un beso…te perdono y le sonrió como nunca antes. Ranma sonrío al ver lo pícara que se había vuelto Akane y se acercó a ella y le besó tan tienamente que sólo ese beso pudo arranca un suspiro de ella. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos y de un arrebato, la llevo a la cama para disfrutar mejor el beso y a la vez sentir su cuerpo ya que Akane estaba aun en su bikini. Ella se perdió en ese beso, pues no le importó que Ranma la llevara a la cama de manera imprevista. Ranma rompe el beso y le pregunta, –¿ahora sí me perdonas?

–Sí, decía Akane casi suspirando pues le gustaba que Ranma se apoderara de ella de esa manera tan seductora.

–Sí,… dijo Ranma con voz casi inaudiblemente y añadió. –Podemos irnos a la playa a disfrutar el día de hoy que se ve hermoso. Allí nos espera, Shampoo y Mousse, Ryoga y Ukyo y…Akane interumpe y le dice, –y ella también verdad.

Sí…, ella también. Pero te aseguro que no va a separarnos. Akane asiente con la cabeza y Ranma dice, pues que esperamos vámonos. Y salieron de la habitación con sus manos entrelazadas. Todos lo notaron pues el papá de Ranma lo vió y le comentó al papá de Akane algo en el oído y sus sonrisas se le notaba de par en par. Ranma se da cuenta que ésos dos estaban maquinando algo así que tomó a Akane en sus brazos y salió tan rapidamente que pudo antes de que ellos se pusieran a celebrar, pues ya lo conocía muy bien. Akane se sorprende de lo que hizo Ranma pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esa acciones improvista de él. Al llegar a la playa, Ranma bajó a Akane y caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas y cuando estaban a un metro donde se encontraba sus amigos y Tomiko, Ranma sin previo aviso tomo a Akane por la cintura y sorpresivamente la besa en la boca delante de todos. Akane se sobresaltó pero correspondió al beso que le bridaba su prometido. Y después de ese beso se le oyó decir a él, –NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO. Lo dijo bastante alto para que el grupo lo oyera y muy especialmente Tomiko, la cual puso una cara envidiosa y celosa. Ella se va acercando a Ranma para abrazarlo por la espalda pero Shampoo se percata y le pone el pie, ella se tropiza y cae de cara en la arena. La amazona lo único que dijo fue, ¡Ups…, no te ví y embozando una risita burlona se retiró hacia donde estaba Mousse. Ella por su parte mira a Ranma esperando que le tendiera su mano para levantarla pero él sólo le dice,

–¿Te lastimaste?

–Sí, un poco.

–Te puedes levantar?

–Sí.

–Pues ¿qué haces que no te levantas?

Ranma se voltea hacia Akane y le dice, –vámos mi amor a darnos un chapuzón en la playa.

–Sí, le contesta Akane emocionada, vámos.

–Quieren acompañanos, Ryoga saltó y dijo, –No. Estoy muy bien así. Cojere un baño de sol si no les importan. Mousse y Shampoo le dijeron, nosotros también haremos lo mismo. Ukyo le dice pues yo iré con ustedes muchachos alguien tiene que cuidar que no se exceda en cariacia y reían de lo lindo los tres amigos, quiénes se alejaban del grupo. Cuando estubieron lejos Shampoo le dice a Tomiko –ves, que te dije, él por ella es capás de todo hasta de matar si es necesario. Así no pierdas el tiempo, no vas a conseguir separarlos jamás.

Tomiko se incorpora y le dice, –he perdido una batalla, no la guerra y con la cara en alto se retiró de la playa pues iba a empacar sus cosas porque regresaba a su casa en Tokyo.

–Vas a perder tu tiempo miserablemente, le dijo Shampoo en voz baja que Tomiko ni la oyó o ni le dió importacia.

Mientras tanto Ranma mujer gozaba de lo lindo con su prometida y su amiga Ukyo.

fin de cap 9 y también fin del verano

todos Regresaban en sus casas para prepararse para el regreso a clases.

El próximo capítulo

Cap 10 Regreso a clases parte 1

**Ahora a contestar sus review.**

**Meli-chan03 8, anon.Hoy me he leido los ocho capitulos, primero te felicito, es un fic muy entretenido que tambien te deja con en gusanillo de saber como sigue. **

**Lo siguiente, como puede haber una persona tan mala como Tomiko. La odio, La odio La odio. ugh, con lo bien que iva todo y tiene que llegar esa para estropearlo.**

**Espero que se areglen y desaparezca esa Tomika. Yo yo fuese Akane, um no se que habria pasado al encontrar una chica flirteando con mi chico. Bueno animo y continualo. No tardes porfa.**

**Hola Meli tarde pero seguro aquí esta el cap 9 espero que sea de tu agrado. No te preocupes que a Tomico le tengo una buena para ella. Ranma está muy seguro con la relación que tiene con Akane. Él no dejarea que los separe y luchará con todas sus fuerza por el amor de ella.**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**AKANE2004**

**2005-08-22**

**ch 8, replyEs pero que Akane confie un poquimo mas en Ranma ya que la mayoria de sus exprometidas eran como Tomiko ojala Akane aya aprendido a confiar un poco mas en Ranma y si no pues ponle ahi un pretendiente a Akane para que Ranma sienta el su frimiento de Akane cuando lo ve con otra**

**Hola Akane**

**Akane se volverá más receptiva hacia Ranma y empezará a confiar en él poco a poco**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**Aiko **

**2005-08-22**

**ch 8, anon.Eres una malvada,cuando las cosas estan tan bien entre Akane y Ranma aparece el alacran ese (donde hay un tiburon cuando se necesita jajaja)por'fa no los hagas sufrir mas ya se merecen unos momentos de paz.**

**Y lo cortaste en lo mas emocionante,bueno te leo en la proxima actualizacion,besos.**

**¡Hola Aiko!**

**Cuando lei tu review mwe arrancaste una risa. Tienes razón soy una malvada, pero recuerda el amor siempre triunfa. Tomiko tendrá medicina de su propio chocolate. **

**Att. Maité-chan**


	10. Ranma caja de sorpresa

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Maite-Chan

**letras en italico / pensamientos/**

**Nota este capítulo tiene contenido no aptos para menores de 13**

**Los Eternos enamorados**

**Capitulo anterior 9**

–Vas a perder tu tiempo miserablemente, le dijo Shampoo en voz baja que Tomiko ni la oyó o ni le dió importacia.

Mientras tanto Ranma mujer gozaba de lo lindo con su prometida y su amiga Ukyo.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Ranma, caja de sorpresa**

Tomiko estaba verdaderamente molesta con Ranma pero más aún con la niña que le robó a su amor. Ella se las pagaría más adelante. –Ya verá cuando regresemos a clase. Ella cree que puede conmigo, si creé que me voy a rendir, se equivoca, e iba refunfuñado otras palabras más entre dientes. Mientras Ranma mujer Akane y Ukyo estaban divertiéndose en el agua pues habían olas y estaba echando competencia a ver quien saltaba más alto. Que desde luego Ranma y Ukyo sobrepasaban a Akane. Aunque Ranma no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Akane pues sabía que era bien anegada para nadar, no se mantenía a flote por lo tanto él no descuidaba ni un instante a su prometida. Cuando las olas los cubrían a los tres Ranma enseguida buscaba con disimulo a Akane. Ella por su parte confíaba en él sabía que si algo ocurriera él la sacaba de donde sea. Aun así ella no tentaba a la suelte y se mantenía cerca de Ranma y Ukyo, por si acaso. De pronto viene una ola gigantezca, cuando Akane la ve se queda paralizada y Ranma al ver que ella no reacionaba la toma de la muñeca y la hala hacia sí para protegerla del marullo, que dicho sea de paso, lo envolvió a los dos. Él la cubrió con sus brazos para que la arena no la raspace. Akane sale tosiendo del agua, por haber tragado un poco. Ranma mujer la saca en brazos y le pregunta, –¿Estás bien, con su peculiar vocecita de niña.

–Tof, tof, seguía tosiendo. Pero le dijo, –Sí, sí, tof, tof, estoy bien.

–¿Segura? y levantaba una de sus cejas.

–Sí…, no te preocupes no fue más que un poco de susto y nada más.

Ryoga se había percatado de lo que pasaba y llegó hasta la orilla, pues sabía que si tocaba el agua se convertiría en cerdo y él no quería convertirse delante de Akane, pues aún ella no sabía que el era P-chan. Esperó a que Ukyo saliera y ahí la cogió en brazo y le dijo muy preocupado. –Estas bien amor. Ukyo se sonrie y le pasa una mano por la cara y lo acaricia del tal forma que Ryoga quedó embobado y despues le contesta. –No te preocupes amor que estoy muy bien. Ryoga la chequea de arriba abajo y dice muy pícaro. –Se ve que estas muy bien.

–Ay Ryoga, dice Ukyo muy sonrojada, tú siempre me halagas.

–No sólo éso, dice Ryoga mucho más pícaro –sino… y la besa muy tiernamente. Ukyo estaba en brazos de Ryoga y él sintió cómo la estremesía sus besos

A lo lejo se oye la voz de Kasumi, llamando, –¡El almuerzo está listo!

Ranma palpadea dos veces y le dice a su prometida, –el que llegue último es un huevo podrido. –Pues vamos y se adelantó ante de lo imprevisto por su prometido y se echaron a correr. Él le dice, –espera Akane!

–Alcánzame si puede, decía ella corriendo a toda velocidad, e Iba soriendo como sólo ella lo hacía, Ranma al verla le dice, –¡Ah, conque quieres jugar. Él aprieta el paso y la alcanza. La tira sobre la arena y se acerca para besarla. Pero se da cuenta que él estaba en su forma femenina y se detubo, pero Kasumi al ver la escena llega y le tira agua calinte a Ranma que enseguida se transformó. Entonces él la besa, pues ella se veía como una fruta tentadora. Su boca era muy suave y él le gustaba saborearla y comersela a besos, sin importar quieen estaba adelante. Akane por su parte estaba sorprendida pues no esperaba que Ranma reacionara de esa forma y menos en frente a su hermana mayor. Empezó a moverse para podéselo sacar de encima, pero no lo lograba. Mientras más se movia, más Ranma la abrazaba para que no se le escapara. Y sonreía muy pícaramente pues le gustaba tener así a su prometida clamando por su libertad. Por fin él le dice… –si quieres que te suelte… debes…mm empezó a pensar que quería de ella. –Bueno, me conformaría dormir esta noche contigo. Akane abre los ojos como plato y le dice, –Que crees pervertido, que voy a dejar que duermas conmigo.

kasumi se sorprende y dice, –¡Oh my!

–Hey ¿qué estás pensando? decía Ranma muy divertido y sorprendido a la misma vez. –¿Ahora, quién es la pervertida? ¡ah!

–Entonces, ¿para qué quieres dormir comigo?

Si Ranma explicanos ¿para qué? le amonesta Kasumi

–Pues para disfrutar la última noche que estemos aquí, le decía Ranma con una mirada tierna, –para darnos besitos…abrazarnos…acariciarnos…

Kasumi se sonroja pues su cuñadito resultó ser todo un pervertido.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era increible cómo él había cambiado en seis meses, Nunca pensó que le propusiera algo así.

–¿Qué ha cambiado en tí que estas haciendo esa propuesta? Antes me decía que no dormirías ni loco contigo.

–Claro que no te lo proponía, gana no me faltaban, y la miraba sensualmente. Kasumi se dió cuenta que estaba sobrando y se retira. En esos momento Nabiki pasa por el lado de ellos y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta le toma una foto y le dice, –Vaya con éstos dos tortolito. Si papá lo viera en esa pose no dudaría en casarlos ahora mismo, jajajajajaja y se reía a carcajada y detrás venía un muy sorprendido Kuno Tateguaki tratando de disimular que no los había visto. Ranma y Akane se incorporaron lo más rápido que pudiero, bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Y a cada uno le había salido una gota de sudor. Pero se miraron y se sorieron. –Y éso que no oyó loo de tu propuesta Ranma, le decía Akane con una sonrisa media pícara. Él se adelanta y dice, –él último es un huevo podrido. y se echa a correr. Akane se levanta pero Ranma le llevaba la delantera. Así que optó por retrazar el paso y caminaba despacio. Cuando Ranma notó que Akane venía caminando y estaba bien lejo de él. –¿Qué pasa? y se da cuenta que Akane venía contoneandose de tal forma que se había arremolinados varios chicos para verla. Entonces Ranma frunce el ceño y va en busca de su prometida. La coge de la mano y muchos de los chicos se veían fastidiados por lo que acavaba de hacer Ranma. Él iba riendo y pensando, _–/míremen ella es mía./_

Continuará

**Nota de la autora **

Sorprendido con la actitud de Ranma pues ha cambiado mucho ya no es el chico tímiodo de Rumico Tacahashi. El Ranma que presento es más atrevido y seguro de lo que quiere.

Sé que me he tardado mucho pero tengo tantos proyectos empezados que ya me estoy volviendo loca. Pero no se preocupen antes de volverme loca voy a terminar todos las historia incluyendo ésta. Siempre le pido su review por fa me gusta saber si mi historia le han gustado o no.

**Meli-chan03 9, anon.Hola, que bien que bien que esa tomiko se haya quedado plantada, que tonta es. Que bien que se haigan areglado mi pareja favorita uuf menos mal.**

**Bueno animo y no tardes con tu siguiente capitulo. Besos Meli-chan**

**Y ya verá el pasme que se va a llevar cuando llegue a la escuela pero para eso falta cap 11 en el 12 tocaré el tema de la escuela.**

**Att Maité-chan**

**Aiko **

**2005-12-12**

**ch 9, anon.Me da un gusto enorme tener noticias tuyas, el capi te quedo de agasajo, al fin Akane piensa un poco gracias a Kasumi y escucha a Ranma,jajajaja Shampoo se vio genial metiendole el pie a Tomiko,yo la hubiese enviado directo al fondo de el oceano pero mi madre me enseño a no tirar basura en cualquier lugar,te mando un beso y no te pierdas tanto,bye.**

**Ya Akane va confiando más en Ranma, Ve el cambio de él y le gusta. Se ve mucho más maduro y Ranma ya sabe lo que quiere y no se anda con rodeos.**

**Att Maité-chan **

**daianapotter 9, anon.ay que puedo decir me encanta este Ranma( lo dije, lo digo, y lo segire diceiendo: Akane Suertuda), como me gsutaria a mi ser dibujito( se ve a daiana buscando una oficina en la cual apuntarse a convertiser en dibujito.Solo espero que la ... Tomiko se lleve algo de su propia medicina y mas moemtnos como el abrazo . (daiana babeando) aprobecha Akane y no seas tan desconfiada. En conclusion: esta genial y continua**

**Y te va seguir gustando pues Ranma va a estar muy pendiente a su relación con Akane y él sabe lo que quiere y no va a dejar que los separen. Además Akane ya piensa mejor las cosas y le da la oportunidad de oir la versión de él. Fue un consejo de gratis de su hermana Kasumi. Además ella no va a dejar ninguna oportunidad para que Tomiko se meta entre ellos.**

**Att Maité-chan**


	11. Un día antes de regresar a casa

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Maite-Chan

**letras en italico / pensamientos/**

**Nota este capítulo tiene contenido no aptos para menores de 13**

**Los Eternos enamorados**

**Capitulo anterior 10**

Así que optó por retrazar el paso y caminaba despacio. Cuando Ranma notó que Akane venía caminando y estaba bien lejo de él. –¿Qué pasa? y se da cuenta que Akane venía contoneandose de tal forma que se había arremolinados varios chicos para verla. Entonces Ranma frunce el ceño y va en busca de su prometida. La coge de la mano y muchos de los chicos se veían fastidiados por lo que acavaba de hacer Ranma. Él iba riendo y pensando, _–/míremen ella es mía./_

Continuará

**Capitulo 11 **

**Un día antes de regresar a casa**

Ranma y Akane llegan junto cogido de la mano. Allí en el balcón estaba Nodoka quien había observado todo. Le gustaba que su hijo se mostrara caballeroso con su prometida. Éso la enorgullecía, pues Ranma había aprendido a llevarse bien con Akane. Los seis meses que había estado con ella había dado fruto y su hijo aprendió que enamorarse era parte de la vida y no había que ocultar los sentimento al ser amado. Nodoka no era la única que había observado que Ranma y Akane venían juntos de la mano también estaban Soun y Genma con una sonrisa de lado a lado que no cabía en su cara. Uno le dice al otro. –Genma, creo que nuestras escuelas se unirá por fin. –Lo mismo digo, decía Genma muy complacido de que Ranma se hubiese decidido por Akane. –Y ahora que nos resta Soun. –Pues,… se miraron uno al otro y a unísono se dijeron. –creo que hay boda, jajajaja y se reían a carcajada. Nodoka mira al cielo y le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza y se dice para sí, –/_Éstos no cambian/_. Ranma y Akane ageno a lo que se estaba fraguando, venían muy contento y sin soltarse la mano. Tomiko los veía de lejos con maleta en mano y se decía, –ya verás… estúpida, no te va a dura esa sonrisita. El padre de Tomiko llegó en ese momento y le llama. Ella vuelve a mirar a donde estaba Ranma y Akane y frunce el ceño. –Sí, vámons papá.

Mientras en la playa estaba Kuno Tateguaki muy juntito con Nabiki él le decía, –Mi flor de loto, mi amor, quieres ir aquella islita tú y yo solitos. –Sí…Kuno baby, que decías. Tatewaki le sale una gota en la cabeza y dice, –no has prestado atención a mis palabra terroncito de azúcar. Nabiky lo mira como el que mira cuando no sabe de que esta hablando. Kuno, Baby quedémonos en la playa un rato me gusta disfrutar del paisaje junto contigo, De pronto un ¡Flash! Nabiki se sorprende pues ella era la reina de la fotografía. Más aun vió de quienes se trataban. –Hey ¿por qué nos has tomado la foto? No sé porque te quejas, si tú todo el tiempo nos tienes en la mira de tu cámara, decía Ranma. Además ustedes se ven tan lindo juntitos jajajajaja Ranma se reía con gana y Nabiki se enfurece, –te voy a matar cuñadito. y correteó a Ranma por toda la playa con mazo en mano y Ranma se burlaba jajaja no me alcanzarás. Akane veía la escena y se reía pues ella había estado en la misma situación de Nabiki y se veía chistoso cómo su prometido esquibaba todos los mazazos de Nabiki, que por alguna razón que ella no se explicaba ella siempre le daba a Ranma el mazazo que lo ponía a volar. Cuando Nabiki se canzó de Corretear a Ranma, Akane se le acerca y le dice, –Amor ya podemos ir a cenar. –Oh si claro vamos antes de que mi padre se lo coma todo. JAJAJAJAJAJA. Se reian de lo mismo/ Nabki jadeando… ah… ah… No te preocupe cuñadito yo te cojo bajando. Alguien la toca por detrás del hombro. Nabiki pega un brinco que cae sobre la arena de cara. Tatewaki al verla le dice,– terrón de azúcar que pasó, no sabía que te iba a asustar tanto amor. Mientras la levantaba y la acorrucaba en su brazo. Nabiki, cuando reacionó, le increpa muy enojada. Nunca vuelvas a hacer éso. Él se sorprende y le dice muy tiernamente. –Mi Dulcinea del toboso, ¿No quisieras ir a la isla que está al otro lado del mar. Nabiki lo mira con su ojos tintineante. –esta bien queido caballero de la triste figursa, si tú insiste iremos. Le guiñó un ojo. –Allí nadie nos molestará, y le puso su carita muy tierna, que Kuno le besó muy apasionado. La levanto en sus brazos y la llevó por toda la playa. Llegraron a un pequeño puerto donde Kuno tenía el Yate. Subió con ella en brazos y la puso sobre el suelo muy suavemente. Pidió permiso para salir y se fueron muy juntitos y solitos. Mientras en la villa estaban nuestros tortolito hablando muy amenamente con sus amigos. Disfrutaban de la playa y el atardecer cada uno con su pareja. Kasumi Estaba recogiendo con Nodoka la cocina. Soun y Genma jugaban un partido de jogi donde Genma le hacía trampa y viseversa. Ésos dos no cambian. Nodoka y Kasumi ya habían terminado de limpiar la cocina. Salieron afuera y allí se sentaron en el balcón de la Villa a disfrutar lo que restaba de la tarde. Tofú llegó y Kasumi le sonreía muy tiernamente. El doctor se le nubló los espejuelos pero ya podía manejar mejor sus sentimiento hacia Kasumi así que se le acerca muy nervioso y le da un beso en la mejilla. –Bunas tarde mi querida señorita, Éso era lo más cerca que Tofú había llagado en la relación con Kasumi. Ella se sonroja y lo invita a un Te, él asiente y cuando Kasumi iba a levantarse para buscar la tetera con las tazas, Nodoka la detiene y le dice, –no te preocupes, querida iré yo. Le guiña un ojo y le dice, –tú dedicate a atender a tu novio. Kasumi hace una reverencia y le agradece. Nodoka desaparece por la puerta principal y en cuanto ella los dejó solo Kasumi se le acerca y lo invita a sentarse junto a ella en un sofá que allí estaba. Tofu muy nervioso acepta la invitación. Ella hace que él le ponga el brazo sobre sus hombros y se recuesta en su regazo. Tofu, se tensó un poco pero se relajó al sentir lo cálido y lo bien que se sentía estar asi con ella. Rogaba que Nabiki no se presentara pues ella siempre cuando lo veía juntos le fotografiaba. Nodoka apareció con tres tazas de te y la tetera. Lo sirvió y se pusieron a hablar de muchas cosas. Cuando terminaron el te Nodoka recoje todo y hace una reverencia y le dice a Kasumi –Voy a recostarme pues estoy muy cansada. –Esta bien tía, le dice Kasumi con una linda sonrisa. –Procura que se acuesten temprano y muy especialmente a ellos, señalando a Ranma y Akane, mañana saldremos muy temprano. –Esta bien tía, horita los llamaré para que recojan sus cosas. –Esta bien hija, déjalos que difuten esta noche con sus amigos, mañana yo procuraré levantarlos, muy especialmente a mi hijo. Kasumi se sonrie pues conocía a Ranma y sabía lo orgazan que era para levantarse pero cuando despertaba se vestía rápidamente. Akane se levantava temprano pero se tardaban en arreglarse. Nodoka se va, y Kasumi se acorruca al lado de su Dr Tofu. Le gustaba estar así con él. Tofu agradecía que Kasumi se acercara a él pues si fuera por él, lo más que lograba acercarse a ella era un metro. Por fin Tofu le pregunta con mucha dificultad. Kasumi, me gustaría saber si prefieres irte con tu familia en el tren o quieres que venga muy temprano por ti para llevarte a tu casa. Kasumi se sonrie y le dice me gustaría que vinieses por mí, si no es molestia. Tofu se puso feliz y le contestó,– ¿Vengo por tí a las ocho de la mañana? –Sí, y de una vez desayuna y nos vamos. Además tendré que pedirle permiso a mi padre. –Espero que te den el permiso, decía Tofu muy sudado, poque los nervios lo calcomía. No te preocupe de mañana, disfrutemos esta noche pues se ve que va a ser una noche estrellada, muy romántica y se pego más a él.

En la playa estaba Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Ranma y Anane. Estaban jugando al esconder. Ellas se escondía y ellos iban por ellas. Era muy divertido cuando las encontraba. Pues Ellos las cogian en sus brazos y no dejaban que se le escaparan de nuevo. Ukyo y Ryoga decidieron retirarse para el apartamento que Ukyo había arquilado para la ocasión. Ranma era un malicioso y le dice a Ryoga muy bajito, –¿Qué, vas a dormir calientito hoy. Estas tarde Ranma todas estas noche he dormido caalientito. Mousse se arrima y dice Shampoo es un fuego que te quema. Ranma se sorprende de lo rapidito de sus amigo. Ellos miran a Ranma para ver que tanto había llegado con Akane. Pero Ranma era muy reservado para sus cosa privada y mucho meno diría o hablaría nada de su dama. Su mamá le había enseñado que a lamujer se respeta y más aún si estas pensando en casarse con ella. Pero eso no quería decir que gana no le faltaba en seducir a Akane. Ya varias veces estubo a punto de hacerlo. Pues se enloquecía al verla sonreir como lo hacía. Parecía un ángel escapado del cielo. Sí su Akane parecía un ángel escapado de algún edén.

Shampoo y Mousse también se retiraron. Pues iban a salir muy temprano hacia Nerima y además ese par ya deseaban estar a sola en su intimidad. Mousse se habeia casado con Shampoo en ese sitio. Cuando la matriarca lo supiera creo que el pato iba a salir mal parado pero no importaba pues había valido la pena estar junto. Ranma ignoraba ese dato. Estaba muy entretenido con Akane y no se había dado cuenta de los anillos que portaban los dos. Ranma y Akane se quedaron un rato más frente al mar. Se sentaron en la arena y muy juntito se difrutaban uno al otro. Ranma empieza a hablar, –Oye Akane ¿que dices de la propuesta que te hice?

–Ranma, papá se puede dar cuenta y ya sabe lo estricto que es. ¿A caso quieres casarte conmigo antes de tiempo? Y lo miró muy pícara sabía que éso lo iba a detener en su aventura.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundo, –Si tengo que hacerlo lo hago y la miró muy tiernamente. Akane se queda pasmada de el cambio que había dado Ranma. Si hacia un año con varios meses que su boda no se había realizado, una porque él no se había decidido y la otra era por sus múltiples problemas de prometidas y los dependientes de ella. El caso que todo éso se juntó para que no se realizara esa boda, Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado en él que estaba dispuesto a casar se con ella.

Mientras ella estaba en su análisis Ranma aprovecha y la besa. Akane al sentir sus tiernos labios le dice muy salamera, –Te espero a las 10:00.

¿Qué paso con Nabiki y Tatewaki? Pues Kuno le tenía preparado a Nabiki una cena muy romantica bajo la luz de las estrellas. En esa cena le propone matrimonio a Nabiki. ¿Cuál fue su reacción?

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora**

Mientras la relación va avanzando en nuestros protagonistas, también se fragua un plan para separarlos. Tomiko al salir de la villa y tras el desplante de Ranma, buscó a Toko para entre los dos planear algo que lo separe definitivamente. Ella vas tras Ranma pero lo que ella no sabe que él es un artista marcial y muy bueno, no será fácil engañarlo y más aun, Akane va confiando más y más en Ranma y se va apoyando y complementando mejor los dos. Estará más sólida su relación y después de esa noche a Akane no le cabrá duda del amor que Ranma le profesa. Y por otro lado Kasumi y Nodoka no dejará que Akane dude de Ranma.

Sé que me ha salido muy corto. Espero que en los otros me quede más larguitos.

**Ahora a contestar review**

Aiko

2006-03-13

ch 10, anon.

Hola Maite-chan!

que te puedo decir...me encanta el cambio que ha experimentado Ranma,el niño ha quedado muerto y enterrado para dar paso a un adolecente lleno de deseos e inquietudes y Akane tardara un poco en adaptarse al nuevo Ranma pero él lo vale...un beso y nos leemos después!

reiko mikami

**Hola Tu has dicho bien Ranma está cambiado. Espero que a los fanáticos de Ranma 1/2 no le moleste el cambio. Pero presento en mi historia un Ranma más seguro capás de jugárselo el todo por el todo por su amada. 10, anon.**

wao hola si que te las lucistes y que mas quisiera yo que ranma se portara asi en la serie para que estos personajes no sufrieran tanto me parecio muy interesante bacanisima sigue sigue sigue que estoy a la espera de como terminara todo este rollo jajajajaja felicidades buena historia de este capitulo 10 esperare ansiosa lo que sigue

**Hola**

**Así es que te gusta este Ranma más atrevido. Pues ya ve®a lo atrevido que es. Es uan historia a la cual Ranma maduró pues al ver que podía haber perdido a Akane y no poderle decir que la amaba éso lo trastornó. Pero Nodoka le hizo ver que enamorarse es ser dévil sino todo lo contrario el amor te da la fuerza papra poder seguir adelante. 10, anon.**

hola no he podido leerlo ante pero te cuento ke te salio muy bueno cortito pero bueno. y vaya cambio el de ranma con akane.

pues nada wapa, continua que te sale bien. chao meli

**Hola **

**Si Ranma es otro Nodoka lo ha entrenado para que no esconda sus sentimiento y éso precisamente es lo que Ranma va a hacer.**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**

Natsu (embajadora de la ADP... 10, anon.

esta genial,. ojala vengan los proximos capitulos mas cargados. mas largos y rapido, uu. pero esta genial. congratulation

**Hola**

**Gracias por auspiciar mi historia. Aquí envié otro cap espero que este bueno. Es verdad que es corto. Espero que en los otros cap sean más largos.**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**

**por fis dejen review**

**Sayonaraaaaaa y muchos besos a todos y todas mis fan jajajajajajaja**


	12. El regreso a casa

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Maite-Chan

**letras en italico / pensamientos/**

**Nota este capítulo tiene contenido no aptos para menores de 13**

**Los Eternos enamorados**

**Capitulo anterior 11**

Mientras ella estaba en su análisis Ranma aprovecha y la besa. Akane al sentir sus tiernos labios le dice muy salamera, –Te espero a las 10:00.

**Advertencia: Esta cap tiene contenido no apto para menores de 13 año. Por favor si eres menor no lo lea Ok**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**El regreso a casa **

Ranma estaba nervioso pues esperaba con mucha ansiedad la hora de ir al cuarto a ver a su amada. Por fin llega el tiempo, Ranma se desliza por el corredor muy sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie y que no se dieran cuenta de que él iba al cuarto de Akane. Toca la puerta muy suavemante, y de adentro la oye dar el permiso para que entre pues la puerta estaba abierta. Cuando entra ve que todo estaba oscuro, cierra la puerta y avanza hasta donde se veía que estaba la cama. Entonces Akane enciende la luz de una lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche. Ranma al verla, la mira de arriba abajo. No recordaba haber visto a Akane con esa pijama, así que le preguntó, –¿A caso quieres volverme loco? Akane se siente desnuda ante la mirada de su prometido y muy timidamente le dice, –¿No te gusta?

–¡Claro que sí, te ves preciosa, dijo por fin Ranma con ojos pícaros que Akane sintió como un cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Después de recorrer todo su cuerpo y de deleitarse con manifica visión le dice muy salamero, –Pero no recuerdo de que alguna vez usaras un atuendo tan revelador como el que estas usando ahora. Pone cara de circuntancia y levanta una de sus cejas.

–Nabiki me lo regaló dice Akane avergonsada y añade, –dijo que me lo pusiera en una ocasión especial.

–¡Ah Nabiki! Tenía que ser ella. dice Ranma muy complacido de lo que veía.

–Estás enfadado porque usé este "baby doll" acercandose a Ranma contoneándose de lado a lado. Ranma no se contubo y con ambas manos la coje por la cintura y la atrae a él. –Te ves encantadora y muy sensual. La acaricia y le dice, –también se siente suave. Akane se dejaba acariciar de él. Le gustaba que la deseara de esa manera. –¿Entonces, te gusta, le dijo Akane con sus ojos brillando de deseo por él. Y acercandosele muy sensualmente –me lo puse pensando en tí. Ranma se sonríe y le dice, –¿Desde cuándo eres tan pícara, Akane?

–Desde ahora y acerca sus labios hacia los suyos pues deseaba probar del nectar de su boca. Lo amaba y no había vuelta atrás. Ranma correspondió el beso y sin dejarla de besar la posa sobre la cama muy suavemente. Ahí se desató la pasión entre los dos adolecentes, sin miedo a nada, a nadie, sólo ellos dos existían en ese momento. Ranma la acariciaba muy tiernamente, mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Ya sus mentes no estaban pensando sólo el instinto los guiaba al abismo dulce y tierno de sus besos y caricias. Akane lo deseaba con todo el corazón de la misma manera que él la deseaba. Mientras estaban enfuscados tocándose acariciándose y gimiendo de puro placer, tocan a la puerta. Akane se incorporó rápidamente y se puso su pijama, su corazón se le quería salir. Volvieron a tocar. Akane desde adentro le pregunta un poco incomoda por la situación–¿Quién es?

–Soy Kasumi, abre por favor Akane.

Ranma muy contrariado con la situación le dijo, –yo saldré por la ventana. Cuando lo iba hacer, Akane lo detiene, –No, espera, quiero saber que quiere. Se dirige a la puerta y abre salindo al pasillo para ver que quería su hermana mayor. Dentro Ranma estaba en la espectativa por si acaso había que salir por la ventana si Kasumi llegara a entrar–¿Qué pasa? le dice Akane un poco molesta pues ella había interumpido en la parte más emocionante de su relación amorosa con Ranma.

Kasumi, no se da cuenta de la cara que tenía Akane pues tenía una preocupación mayor.

–Nabiki no ha llegado aún, ¿sabes donde puede estar?

Akane se pone a pensar y le dijo, –puede que esté con Kuno. Pues la última vez los ví que iban al pequeño puerto que estaba cerca de la villa de Kuno.

Kasumi se veía un poco molesta, –ya son las 11:00 de la noche. Espero que esa niña no cometa una locura con él. Y sabe a lo que me refiero Akane. Sabe que papá es muy estricto. Y en esas cosas no cede.–Sí lo sé, y piensa que ella misma estaba a punto de entregarse sin reserva a Ranma. Gracias a Kasumi que detubo esa locura.

–Akane que vamos hacer. No me gustaría darle un disgusto a papá.

Cuando Akane iba a decir algo llega Nabiki de lo más risueña y le pasa a las dos por el lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Nabiki,… detente y explica, dice Kasumi medio molesta con la actitud de su hermana menor, ¿porqué has llegado a esta hora?

Nabiki se detiene, era la primera vez que Kasumi se metía en sus cosas, Se giró muy risueña, –Ahora no, pues tengo mucho sueño mañana les contaré, no sean impaciente déjemen disfrutar del momento. Se desapareció por la puerta de la habitación. Sí, esa chica si tenía mucha prisa. A ambas le salieron una gota en la cabeza. Se miraron y se sonrieron pues era evidente que para Nabiki había tenido un buen día y no querían arrunárselo.

Kasumi abosteza y le dice a Akane, –Buenas noches, que descances. Y se va lo más campante con una sorisa leve en sus labios.

–Sí, buenas noches, que descance tú también, dijo Akane medio desecionada.

Cada una se meten a su cuarto. Akane descanza sobre la puerta aliviada de que Kasumi no se haya dado cuenta de que Ranma estaba ahí con ella. Bueno éso era lo que ella creía. Ranma al verla le dice. –Mi amor me voy a dormir para no causarte ningún problema. Akane va muy sensualmente y le risposta, –No me has causado ningún problema y con un dedo lo tumba en la cama de nuevo y dice, puedes acostarte conmigo hasta que me duerma. Ranma muy pícaro, si quieres podemos dormir juntos disfrutando del calor uno al otro, Akane no lo penzó mucho y dijo por fin, –Podemos y se tumba sobre el pecho de Ranma y él la abraza y le acaricia su pelo muy tiernamentes. Unos pocos minutos después Akane descansa muy confiada sobre su pecho. Ranma la mira y pienza//_–un poco más y te hago mi mujer./ Pero no pudo ser_ y le acaricia su cabello corto y dice, –¡Te amo! en un susurro casi inaudible.

En el cuarto Kasumi sonreída se tuma en la cama sabiendo que sus dos hermanas estaban feliz. Sabía que Ranma estaba con su hermana pues lo había visto pasar en frente de su cuarto, la sombra se reflejó debajo de la puerta. –¡¡Hay Akane, Akane espero haya llegado a tiempo para envitar que cometas una locura. Sé que después de ese susto se lo pensarán mejor. Lo siento mucho pero así son las reglas. Vaya con estos adolecente de hoy día no pueden esperar. Y se queda dormida con ese pensamiento.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

A la mañana siguiente curiosamente Ranma se despierta antes que ella. Le vuelve a mirar, la besa, le acaricia su carita de ángel y la jamaquea muy tiernmente para que despierte. Pero ella se estruja sobre su pecho, y a él le da electricidad en todo su cuerpo recoriéndolo desde los pies a la cabeza. Él vuelva a jamaquearla y en el oído le decía muy tiernamente, –Levántate mi vida, mira que el sol salió.

Ella habre sus ojos grande color de miel y dice –fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Akane todavía no había

cobrado conciencia. Cuando despertó realmente, se levanta asustada. –Ranma vete, vete, si te encuentran aquí serás hombre muerto.

–Siempre moriré por tí, dice Ranma muy risueño.

–No digas babosadas y vete ya, le decía Akane muy apurada.

–Anoche no quería que me fuera, ¡¡Ah pícara! y con el dedo índice le toca muy tiernamente su nariz.

–Sí, éso era anoche pero ahora vete.

–Me iré si me das un beso.

–Está bien, dice Akane y se acerca para darle ese beso que tanto ansiaba su prometido. Pero Ranma hace trampa y la tumba de nuevo a la cama para disfrutar su beso y acariciando tienamente su espalda. Akane se dejo llevar otra vez por sus caricia. No podía dejar de sentirse amada por él. Más allas los trino de los pájaros abisaba que ya había desputado el alba. En ese momento se frisa la escena y vemos a dos jóvenes acostados difrutando uno del otro.

**¡¡Quién por gusto muere, hasta la muerte es grata!**

–––––––––––––––––

Temprano en la mañana Tofu llegó muy puntual. Kasumi al verlo le besa en la mejilla y a él se le empañaron los espejuelos. Kasumi hace el desayuno y se lo ofrece a Tofu y a toda su familia. Se despide de su padre hace una reverencia y se va con Tofu para adelantarse para tener todo preparado para cuando llegara su familia. También iba a preparar el cuarto de los huéspedes Pues Nodoka, Ranma y Genma se iban a pasar unos días co ellos hasta que empezara el primer semestre de la escuela. Pues Nodoka se iba a llevar a Akane a vivir con ella y su familia, pues ella iria a la nueva escuela que asistía Ranma.

Ranma estaba su cuarto empacándolo todo rapidamente, para desayunar y prepararse para coger el tren rumbo a Nerima junto a su mamá, papá, Soun y Akane. Nabiki se fue con Tatewaki Kuno en su lujoso Lamborgini. Pues iban al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas. Y después Kuno la llevaría de regreso al dojo. Akane ya estaba desayunando cuando Ranma se sentó a su lado y le dice, –¡Buenos días, presiosa!

Ella le contesta con una reverencia. Se veía levemante sorosada. Allí en la villa llegaron, también, los amigos y las amigas de Ranma y Akane. Ellos viajaría en el tren con ellos.

**jajajajajaja**

**continuará…**

**Nota del autor**

Sé que me tardé un montón, pero compréndame estoy haciendo 2 fic y 2 historias mias simultaneamente, Me estoy volviendo loca, pero no se preocupen que acabaré con los fic primero para estar de lleno con mis historias. Aunque tengo como 3 a 4 historias empezada de Ranma 1/2 . Disculpen pues es mi animé favorito. Espero como siempre que me den review hasta la próxima y si quieren saber que le contestó Nabiki a Kuno no se pierda el próximo cap.

**Ahora a contestar review**

**Meli-chan03 11, anon.**

wow, que cambio a dado Ranma parese otro, ojalá fuese asi en el anime.

Ay quiero saber que le contesto Nabiki a Kuno, pero tendré que tener mucha paciencia para el próximo capi. Besos y siguele que es buenisimo. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. chao y besos tu amiga melichan

**Gracias meli por tu apoyo incondicional. Vas a tener que esperar hasta el otro cap para saber la contestación que le dió Nabiki a Kuno. Aunque la sonrisa lo dice todo jajjajajajaja. Pero fu emuy emocionante la parte de Nabiki con Kono ya verás lo que pasó antes de que llegara a la hora que llegó y¡¡¡ por qué llegó a esa hora! Gracias te reintero de nuevo. Besos .Sayonaraaaaaaaa.**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**

****

3-CiNdY-3

2006-03-31

ch 11, reply

Hola. Tu fic es magnífico espero ke nos puedas delitar pronto con otro capítulo ojalá no tardes mucho...te estare esperando -hasta pronto-...

Gracias por esperar y por tu auspicio. Son los lectores quien hace al escritor, Nosotros nos debemos a ustedes. Espero que lo leas y te guste también este capítulo y de paso me da tu review.

Hasta luego

Att

Maité-chan


	13. Regreso a casa 2

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

Maite-Chan

**letras en italico // pensamientos//**

**Nota este capítulo tiene contenido no aptos para menores de 13**

**Los Eternos enamorados**

**Capitulo anterior 12**

Ranma estaba en su cuarto, empacándolo todo rapidamente, para desayunar y prepararse para coger el tren rumbo a Nerima junto a su mamá, papá, Soun y Akane. Nabiki se fue con Tatewaki Kuno en su lujoso Lamborgini. Pues iban al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas. Y después Kuno la llevaría de regreso al dojo. Akane ya estaba desayunando cuando Ranma se sentó a su lado y le dice, –¡Buenos días, preciosa!

Ella le contesta con una reverencia. Se veía levemante sonrosada. También a la villa llegaron los amigos y las amigas de Ranma y Akane. Ellos viajaría en el tren con ellos.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Regreso a casa**

Todos se veían entusiasmado por regresar. Shampoo debía de presentarse a la matriarca y darle la noticia de que se había casado con Mousse. Sabía que la matrialca se enojaría, pero después aceptaría, pues no le quedaba más remedio. Colonge envió a Shampoo para que convenciera a Ranma que se casara con ella. Pero Mousse la interceptó antes de que cumpliera su cometido. En la trayectoria Shampoo tubo tiempo de conocer mejor a Mousse sin intervención de la abuela. Es allí que se da cuenta que Mousse significaba mucho para ella. Era su mejor amigo, confidente y fiel a ella. ¡¡Qué más quería una mujer amazona de su hombre!! Al exteriorizar lo que sentía por él, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente. Algo se le liberó y empezó a sonrojarse por cada palabra que decía Mousse. Él se da cuenta y le pregunta que si le pasaba algo. Ella empieza a ponerse torpe y muy nerviosa. Cosa que nunca le había pasado con él. Shampoo se le queda observando muy cerca y empieza ver que Mousse era muy atractivo. Sus pectorales se marcaban através de la camisa. Había cambiado mucho y su voz era más gruesa. Su brazos se veían muy fuerte y sus músculos estaban firmes y tonificados. Era todo un adonis. Era serio, caballeroso, y siempre complaciéndola en todo. Mientrtas viajaban, Shampoo sintió la necesidad de recostarse en su pecho. Al pegarse, siente que Mousse se estremecía por la cercanía de ella. Éso fue el detonador para que su corazón se disparase de tal manera que ella no lo hubiera creído de ella misma. Tanto tiempo junto a él y nunca se dió cuenta que estaba enamorada hasta ahora. Claro está que la matrialca tenía mucho que ver. Ella siempre los estaba separando, pues Colonge decía que Mousse era débil y que no era digno de ella. Pero ella ya no le importaba, siempre en su interior supo que lo amaba. Ahora que la matrialca no estaba entre ellos sería más fácil casarse y éso fue lo que hicieron, sin importale nada se entregaron uno al otro. Mousse estaba feliz, que por fin su Shampoo se decidió. Y no la defraudó pues en su primera noche junto Mousse la besó con tanta pasión y la acarició con ternura que la amazona se rindió antes el amor que él le profesaba. Mousse dijo que se iba a enfrentar a la matrialca y que iba a defender su amor por ella. También le dijo que si tenía que morir por ella, también lo haría sin reserva. Pero Shampoo le dijo que no era necesario pues ella lo defendería a él con uñas y dientes si la matrialca se ponía difícil. Ella sabía que la visabuela era razonable y que nada malo iba a sucederle. Le acariciaba y le calmaban mientras se entregaban uno al otro sin reserva.

Al llegar a la villa de los Tendo, Shampoo y Mousse estaban muy juntitos y cojidos de la mano. Éso no pasó desapercibido por Ranma, a lo que le dice muy pícaro –Mmmm se ven que durmieron calientitos los dos. A ese comentario, Shampoo y Mousse se sonrojaron muy visiblemente. Akane se da cuenta de lo que Ranma había dicho y se le acerca al oído y le dice, – Amor no digas mucho que tú también. Ranma se sonrojó a recordar lo bien que había dormido con Akane y lo pícara que había resultado ella. Por otra parte Ryoga le dice –Cuándo nos vamos. Estoy muy ancioso de llegar a Nerima. A lo que Ranma contesta –¿cuál es la prisa cerdo? Ryoga se molestó un poco y le dice Ranma, –Ranma te voy a matar. ¿A quién le llamas cerdo?

Ranma muy divertido le dice, ¿Será a tí? Akane al ver lo que había provocado su prometido se mete entre medios de los dos y le dice muy tiernamente a Ranma. –Amor deja de molestar a Ryoga.

–No te preocupes Akane, decía Ryoga un poco enojado, a él no se le quita lo de nenita que es. Jajajajaja, reía Ryoga al darle la estocada a Ranma.

Aquién le dices nenita, te voy a matar. Akane intervine y le dijo: Ranma, ya basta. Tú empezaste, así que te aguata.

Con sólo la mano de Akane posarse en su pecho era como un bálsamo para calmar su furia. La mira a los ojos la coge por la cintura y la pega a él y le dice muy tiernamente, –por tí, soy capás de todo.

–––––––––––––––

Bueno después de ese incidente todos ya estaban listo para coger el tren. Mientras Nabiki estaba bien ocupada en las tiendas, comprando de todo. Ella había aceptado ésa noche a Tatewakai y estaba muy contenta. Mientras tanto Kuno se deleitaba ver a su prometida escoger su ropa, joyas y demás acesorios. Claro que Nabiki era mucho más sexi que Akane y el contorno de su cuerpo estaba muy bien delineadas sus curvas y cuando caminaba Tatewaki se le paraba todo, hasta el corazón. Con sólo mirarla se exitaba. Nabiki era una mujer muy sensual y él la deseaba hasta tal punto que quería poserla en ese instante. Pero él quería hacer las cosas correctamente y debía de casarse con ella. Cuando volvieran a Nerima se lo iba a comunicar a su familia y a la de ella también. Para éso haría una fiesta de compromiso en su casa. Recordó aquella noche cuando ella aceptó casarse con él

**Flashback**

_Aquella noche romántica bajos las estrella Tatewaki Kuno le propone matrimonio a Nabiki. Nabiki se sorprendió pues no esperaba que Kuno le pidiera matrimonio. Ella se le tiró sobre Tatewaki, aceptándolo, El trueno azul se levanta la coge por la cintura y le dice: –Mi querida Nabiki, ¡qué ciego he estado todos éstos años! Me dejé seducir por la opcesión, y no me dí cuenta que tú eres mi verdadero amor. Esa noche Nabiki le besó y ella misma no creía lo mucho que Tatewaki Kuno le guataba._

_Él la respetó porque iba a ser su esposa sólo se besaban y acariciaban con todo el amor que tenía en su interior._

**Fin del flashback**

En el tren Ranma y Akane se sentaron junto. Iban platicando todo lo que había sucedido en la playa y lo mucho que habían gozado. También lo mismo hacía Ukyo y Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse, por su parte estaban muy acaramelados. Aunque sabían que iban a librar una batalla con su abuela, lo cierto que no se iban a preocupar ahora. Así que se disfrutaban uno del otros sin reserva ninguna.

Akane suspira al verlos y le comenta a Ranma, –no se ven lindos así. Ellos ya estan casados y se ven que se aman. Ranma mira a su prometida y le dice muy tiernamente, de verdad eres muy tierna y por éso te amo tanto. Nunca te cambiaría por ninguna otra. Me gustas como eres, tu sonrisa, no hay nadie con esa sonrisa. Quisiera comerte a besos. Akane se emocionó por esas palabras, acerca sus labios y le besa tiernamente, le dice, te amo Ranma Saotome, así como eres. Akane ya no tenía miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, pues sabía que eran correspondida. Al sentir que Ranma la abrazaba y acurrucaba, su cuerpo se estremeció al máximo y su corazón corrió como caballo desbocado. Akane aspiraba el olor del cuerpo de su prometido y ahí se quedó dormida confiada en los brazos de él. También Ukyo y Shampoo se habían quedado dormidas sobre el pecho de sus amados. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo hasta que llegaron a Nerima.

continuará…

Gracias po todos lo que me dan review espero que me den revie de éste cap también. Le estoy inmensamente agradecida

Att

Maité-chan


End file.
